The life that would have been
by pottergirls
Summary: What would of happened if Catherine's child had lived?
1. Prolog

********Disclaimer: the prince belongs to me, everything else is history.********

**Hi this story is a little bit weird but i have always wonder what would happen. Please read i will try to update as often as i can.**

* * *

Prologue

Richmond place

"The labour was long and hard but eventually it was all over and I hold my new born son in my arms. I am so grateful, after giving birth to a stillborn daughter last year." Catherine thought as she lay back on the pillows, holding her son.

Her peace was short lived as through the door came her husband King Henry VIII, King of England.

"Where is he? Where is my son?" he asked looking around.

"Here, my lord." She replied.

Henry came and sat on the bedside looking at the baby in her arms.

"Would you like to hold him?" Catherine asked.

Henry didn't reply but nodded; a midwife came forwards and took the baby from Catherine's arms and into Henry's arms. The baby who had been asleep awoke at the change of arms and looked into his father's eyes.

"Is he healthy?" Henry asked.

"Yes completely healthy and already strong." Catherine replied. "What shall we call him?"

"Henry after me." Henry said.

"I couldn't agree more my lord." Catherine replied.

"Well I must be going. There are arrangements still to be made for the christening and the celebrations to go with it." Henry said placing the baby back in Catherine's arms.

Three days later the baby was christened Henry, Prince of Wales, future King of England, Duke of Cornwall and Earl of Richmond. 50 days later he was desperately ill.

* * *

**well that is just the beginning, please R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter I

******Disclaimer: the prince belongs to me, everything else is history.****  
******

******Hey, here is the next chapter, thank you for all the reviews and for following my story i hope you like it.******

* * *

25 years later

Ludlow castle

My first memories were of my mother, in the nursery, telling me of my new sister. I was excited about my new sister and all the fun we were going to have.

"Am I boring you my Prince?" asked the tutor.

"No, I was thinking about my mother, it's been almost a year and my father is already married again." I replied startled.

"I know you miss your mother but the Queen had been ill for some time before. Your father the king mourned her loss and as much as your parents had you and your sister Mary the line of succession is not yet secure. I do know the lady in question and she is a young lady from a well-known family and was lady in waiting to your late mother." The tutor said.

"I have the met the lady Jane Seymour, she is a lady of great beauty and is very modest, I am just worried that she may try to overpower me by being just like my mother." I replied.

"I am sure that will not be. She served and had great respect for the late Queen. My Prince you are reaching the age where you won't be restrained by governors and will be able to live your life as you want to." Replied the tutor.

I was just about to answer when there was knock on the door and a page entered bearing a letter, I took the letter and dismissed the page, I opened the letter and found it was from my sister Mary.

_"My dearest brother,_

_How are you up in Ludlow castle, I have heard it can be very windy up there. My governess has said I am to go to London for the wedding and you will be there too._

_I have met the lady Jane and am pleased with her, she has all the qualities of a wife and with god's help she will be quick with child and a Prince of York will be born."_

I put the letter down at this point. I have always known that my life was a blessing but I never knew what happened to me until my mother told me.

**_Flashback_**

**_4 years ago Richmond Palace _**

**_"My dear son." Queen Catherine smiled as she walked into the room with open arms. _**

**_"Lady Mother, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" I replied rising from my chair and giving my mother a low bow. _**

**_"Can't a mother visit her favourite child?" Catherine replied. _**

**_I couldn't contradict her as I was a lucky child; she stayed for dinner, after dinner we retired to her solar with some wine. I knew there was a story about my birth but I didn't know what it was._**

**_"Mother, I know there is a story about my birth but I know nothing about it, could you tell me?" I asked._**

**_"Your father didn't want you to know yet but I think you are ready to know what happened." Catherine replied._**

**_"It all started when you were almost 2 months old. When I gave birth to you your father planned lots of festivities to celebrate your birth and that day there was a jousting tournament, everything was going smoothly when a nurse that was attending you came rushing out of the castle." Catherine said._**

**_"Your majesty, the Prince is ill." She said._**

**_"I was immediately out of my chair and rushing back to the castle. I was so worried that I forgot to tell your father. When I got to your cot I found you screaming and the nurses in fits of panic."_**

**_She paused to take a drink and get her breath back. "A few minutes later your father arrived and said that a page had told him, behind him came two doctors who set to work on you, trying to work out what was wrong with you. Your father and I could do nothing but stand there and wait for the doctors to finish."_**

**_I could see she was getting upset and was going to stop her but she carried on. "The doctors worked on you for hours, the Countess of Salisbury was beside herself with guilt as it was on her watch that you became ill. Finally the doctors were finished. You had a fever but they didn't know how to treat you. I was beside myself with worry; your father threw the incompetent doctors out and summoned his personal doctor. Doctor Butts arrived and immediately got to work; he came to the same conclusion as the two other doctors. You had a fever because of imbalanced humours and suggested that poultices and leeches be applied to you to draw out the poison, we wanted you to live so much that we agreed to Doctor Butts plan."_**

**_I could see tears brimming in her eyes so I got up and went to kneel down in front of her._**

**_"Lady Mother, please don't get upset, you don't need to carry on, it's getting late and we can finish the story another night." I said._**

**_"If that's want you want my son." She replied._**

**_Two days later we were back in her solar and Catherine finished her story. "For two days you laid restless, your fever was getting worse. Your father and I spent as much time as we could with you. Prayers were being said for you all the time. That night your fever reached its pitch, there was nothing anyone could do; your life was in the hands of God."_**

**_We both had tears in our eyes. "The next day Doctor Butts came to see me, I was thinking that I was going to be told that you were dead but Doctor Butts told me that you were alive and your fever had broken. I was overjoyed and immediately went to the church to give thanks and then went to see you. Your father had a special mass to give thanks for your recovery and to God for giving you back to us."_**

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

**Well i hope you liked it please review as i am still new at this. thank you.**


	3. Chapter II

********Disclaimer: the prince and Higgins belong to me, everything else is history.********

**Here is the next chapter, thank you for all your comments. I have been asked why i haven't put Anne ****Boleyn in this story, please understand that i have nothing against Anne Boleyn and did try and put her into the story she didn't fit and so i left her out.  
**

* * *

Windsor castle

Two weeks later I was in the Chapel Royal watching my father marry Jane Seymour, after thinking about my mother I realised that my father deserved happiness, I watched as the happy couple exchanged vows and my father placed a ring on Jane's fourth finger.

I gave a low bow as my father and my new stepmother walked past and then followed them out of the chapel. Later there was a feast in the great hall. It was wonderful and the kitchen excelled themselves with venison, carp and all manner of dishes. After the feast there was dancing and my father led his new wife to the dance floor and led the guests in the first dance. I felt like dancing and so I got up and went over to my sister.

"Would you care to partner me in this dance?" I asked.

"Thank you my dear brother. I would be delighted." Mary replied.

I took her hand and led her to the dance floor and led her in the many twists, turns and jumps of the dance.

Gifts were presented throughout the feast; my own gift to Queen Jane was a splendid pearl neckless with matching earrings and a bolt of finest silk in a pastel pink to make a wonderful gown.

Soon the bride and groom made their way to the bridal chamber, I watched as my father was put into Jane's bed and the blessings given. We left the couple to themselves and I led the guests back down stairs to continue the feast. After an hour I left the celebrations and went to my chamber.

As I entered I found my manservant kneeling by the fire heating some mulled wine.

"Your Highness, I wasn't expecting you back this early." Matthew Higgins said standing up and bowing.

"I left early." I replied sitting down in a chair by the fire.

"How were the celebrations sire?" Asked Higgins.

"They went well; the royal couple looked splendid in their wedding robes." I replied in a low tone.

Higgins looked at me and asked. "Are you alright Sire?"

Higgins has been in my service since I was a small baby and was made my manservant when I was 5 and I grew up to trust him and speak to him in confidence.

"I was thinking about my own marriage, when and who am I going to marry." I finally replied.

"I am sure you will have a bride soon sire." Higgins said.

I didn't reply but sat there looking into the fire.

The next morning I went to morning mass and then went to the great hall to break my fast, I then had some lessons. After lunch I went and did some archery practice, I had found that shooting arrows was very relaxing. As I was finishing another round of arrows Charles Brandon, my fathers close friend, found me.

"I see your archery is improving." He said.

"Archery helps me to relax. I wanted some peace and quiet and I couldn't get it inside." I replied.

"I see, your father has been looking for you." He said.

"And I have just found him." Said a voice behind us.

We turned around to see the King behind us, we both bowed low.

"Father." I said.

"Thank you Brandon." The king said.

"If you would excuse me I have some things to attend to, your Majesty." Brandon replied bowing low, he left.

"I went to your rooms but Higgins said you had left a while ago but didn't know where you had gone." Henry said when we were alone.

"I wanted some peace and quiet." I replied.

"So do you like your new stepmother?" Henry asked.

"Yes, it won't be the same as my mother but I am enjoying her company." I replied.

"I was watching you last night and you seemed sad to me, is there anything troubling you?" asked Henry.

"I was thinking of my mother." I replied.

Henry looked at his son. "That is not the only thing, am I right?" He asked.

I looked at my father and realised how much he knew me "Is there a marriage for me soon?" I asked.

King Henry laughed and said. "You are a Tudor boy alright, not even of age to marry and already thinking of marriage."

He looked at me and when he realised that I wasn't joking, he said. "Yes there is a marriage for you, it just needs to be made."

"Do you promise father?" I asked.

"I promise that you will be betrothed by next year." He said.

I will hold him to his word.

* * *

**well it is not a long chapter chapter but hope you liked it.**

**Please R&amp;R**


	4. Chapter III

********Disclaimer: the prince and Higgins belong to me, everything else is history.********

**Hey sorry for the late update i have been so busy and the job center are constantly pounding me to find a job but here it is sorry its only a short chapter but got a bit of writers block, hope you like it.**

* * *

Hampton court palace

It's been over a year and I still haven't had a betrothal of any kind. I am starting to believe that I will never find a bride. Meanwhile my stepmother Queen Jane became pregnant and my father was overjoyed and planned for her Coronation as soon as possible, but the sweating sickness came to London and the Coronation was put on hold. I was at Ludlow when I heard.

After the plague had passed the Queen was too far advanced for the Coronation to go ahead so the court moved to Hampton Court to await the birth of Jane's baby. Jane went into labour on the 9th October and my father gathered me and his trusted friends to wait with him while he waited for news. Two days went by with no news and my father was getting anxious. I was in my apartments when a page found me.

"Your Highness, the king has asked for you." He said.

I nodded and sent him away, I had been planning on going to my mother's tomb to pray but my father needed me. I made my way through the mass of corridors to reach my father's apartments. The guard at the door saluted me and I entered. Bowing low I approached my father. Henry sat aimlessly looking at the fire.

"Father?" I said quietly.

He turned and looked at me, he looked pale and tired from lack of sleep.

"Son, I fear for her, it's been 2 days now and still no word." He said with a quiver in his voice.

"Shall I go to the birthing chamber to see what is happening?" I asked.

"No, please will you pray for the Queen?" He asked.

"Yes father, I will find my sister and we will go to our mother's tomb and pray for her to help Queen Jane." I replied.

"Your sister is in the birthing chamber with them, I wouldn't try and take her away." He said.

"Yes father I will go now." I replied backing out with a bow.

On the way to the chapel I stopped by the Queen's chamber to see how the queen and my sister were getting on. As I entered the present chamber I was met by the Queen's oldest brother Edward Seymour.

"Your Highness." He said with a low bow.

"I have come to ask after the Queen and my sister Princess Mary." I said.

"The Queen is still in labour, but we are hopeful that she will give birth soon. Princess Mary has been at the Queen's side since she went into labour, would you like to see her?" He replied.

"No I don't want to disturb her." I said.

"Is that you brother?" Asked a voice.

My sister Mary walked round the corner, she looked tired and worn out, she had no headdress on and it looked as though she hadn't changed her dress in days.

"Has father sent you?" She asked.

"No I am going to pray at our mother's tomb for the Queen." I replied.

"I would come with you but I am needed here." Mary replied.

"I know and I wouldn't want to take you away when the Queen needs you the most." I replied.

There was a scream from chamber.

"I must go, I am needed." Mary said and disappeared back into the bedchamber.

"Please inform me if there are any changes." I said turning to Edward Seymour.

"Of course, my lord." He replied with a bow.

I left the chamber and headed for the chapel and my mother's tomb. As I entered the chapel I could hear the sounds of the chapel choir singing, the heavenly music could be heard throughout the chapel. I made my way to the tomb of my mother Queen Catherine, her tomb was made out of limestone with an effigy of my mother sleeping peacefully. I crossed myself and knelt to pray. As I prayed I felt a presence around me, it was warm and I felt as though I knew it.

"Mother if that is you then please help us, I know you loved father. Could you help Queen Jane, she is in labour and the child is stuck. Please help, father is worried."

I continued to pray and lost track of time. In the early hours of the morning I heard footsteps behind me.

"Your highness (I turned around) the queen has given birth to a boy." The page said.

"Thank the lord, are mother and baby well?" I asked joyfully.

"Yes my lord, the Queen is tired but well." The page replied.

"Please go straight to the King and tell him I will come to him directly." I said.

The page bowed and left. I turned back to my mother's tomb.

"Thank you mother I will honour you for ever." I said, I crossed myself again and got to my feet.

My legs were stiff from kneeling for so long but as I started to walk my legs loosened and I was able to walk with ease.

My father was overjoyed with the news, he sent heralds into the city streets to spread the news to the people. He went as soon as he could to see his wife and son; he could breathe more easily now that the Tudor line was safe.

Two days later he was christened Prince Edward, Prince of York, Duke of Somerset and of Richmond and Earl of Warwick. I watched as my sister Mary carried her brother. Father had arranged celebrations to last for days but they were cancelled for tragedy struck Queen Jane.

* * *

**hope you liked that i am still new at writing but am getting better. **

**Can I ask if anyone knows a beta reader that could help me?  
**

**Please R&amp;R**


	5. Chapter IV

********Disclaimer: the prince and Higgins belong to me, everything else is history.********

**Thank you for all your comments it means a lot to me as this is my first successful story. I found a beta reader in my friend and they have helped me improve my punctuation, grammar and spelling, so i have updated all the chapters but here is the new. I hope you like it.  
**

* * *

Chapter IV

Hampton Court Palace – Westminster Abbey

After the birth Jane was tired and pale but was full of sprite but 4 days later she was hit with childbed fever, it was so sudden it took everyone by surprise. The king sent his best doctors to try and save her, for three days she lay delusional and with a high fever. Mary and I spent as much time as we could praying to our mother and god to save Queen Jane.

Jane died on the 24th October, the court went into mourning. The king was overcome with grief and went into seclusion; he would only be served by his fool Will Somers. Jane was to be buried in Westminster Abbey next to my mother's tomb.

As the weeks progressed the King was still in seclusion and the court started to wonder when or if the King would come out of mourning. Sir Thomas More, the Lord Chancellor was trying to keep the court in order but wasn't having much luck. Eventually after two months the King emerged, he looked a though he had aged ten years. He took the court on progress and crowds of people turned out to see their King.

After the court returned to Hampton Court I was summoned to see my father.

"You asked to see me father." I said with a low bow.

"Yes my son, I fear I have been selfish. We made a bargain and I have failed." My father replied.

"Father you had your own worries and I didn't want to worry you." I said.

"But it was still a bargain and I didn't keep it." Replied my father.

I didn't say anything but my father continued.

"While I was in seclusion Sir Thomas More made some inquires into candidates and he has found two Princesses for you to look at." Henry replied.

"Thank you father, may I know who the two ladies are?" I ask.

"The first lady is Anne of Cleves; she is the youngest daughter of John III, Duke of Cleves. The lady is 17 years old and I have been told she is a fair beauty." My father replied.

"She seems a little young for me." I said.

"I was younger when I married your mother!" Henry replied.

"I know father, who is the second lady?" I asked.

"The second Lady is from Spain; she is the Duchess of Milan and is known to be of great beauty. She is your cousin on your mother's side so you would need a dispensation from the Pope but that shouldn't be too hard to procure." My father replied.

"Have sketches been made of both women?" I ask.

"Hans Holbein is currently in Spain painting the Duchess of Milan and then will travel to Germany to paint the Lady Anne." Henry replied.

"Father are you planning to remarry?" I ask nervously.

"I have a mind to remarry; I must say that when I heard about the Duchess of Milan I was very taken with her." My father replied.

"I must say that I also like the Duchess of Milan but we both can't go for the woman." I said.

Henry laughed and I joined in but we both knew I was right.

"How about this, we wait for the portraits of the two Princesses to arrive and then we will choose together?" Henry said.

"That sounds a wonderful idea, Father." I replied.

"Good. Now I must go and see what my government has been up to in my absence." My father said rising from his chair.

The weeks went by with no news of the paintings having arrived and I spent more and more time shooting arrows and talking to Higgins to see if he had any news. Then finally they arrived, my father summoned me as soon as they had been set up in his chamber.

"Are you ready, my son?" Henry asked.

"Yes, father." I replied.

In the room were the Lord Chancellor, Sir Thomas More and Hans Holbein. Henry nodded and Holbein removed the first covering from the first painting. My father and I gasped as the covering fell to the floor revealing a young attractive woman; she was slender built with black hair, blue eyes and a pretty face.

"Which lady is this?" I asked.

"This is the Duchess of Milan." Sir Thomas replied.

"She is a beauty indeed." Henry said.

"I must agree she looks like a Queen!" I said.

"Shall we look at the other portrait?" Sir Thomas asked.

"Yes, Holbein would you remove the other cover?" Henry asked.

Holbein moved forwards and removed the covering and revealed the second woman. I was amazed, like the first painting, the Lady Anne was also of great beauty with light brown hair, hazel eyes and her complexion was free of blemishes.

"I am very taken with the Lady Anne, her portrait is very striking." I said.

"She has a good complexion but it can't compare with the Duchess of Milan." Henry replied.

"What do we know about the Lady Anne, Sir Thomas?" I asked.

"The Lady Anne is 20, her brother is the Duke as her father recently passed and her mother went to live in a nunnery. She speaks little English and has no formal education but she is still young enough to learn." Sir Thomas Replied.

"I am fluent in German and would be able to teach her English. What is the Duke offering as her dowry?" I asked.

"Unfortunately the Duke has no money to offer." Sir Thomas replied.

"I am sure we could forgo the dowry if you like her." Henry said.

"There is one other problem, I have learned of a pre-contract to Francis Duke of Lorraine." Sir Thomas replied.

"Can it be broken?" I asked.

"It can, but whether the Duke will agree we will have to see." Sir Thomas replied.

"Well he should. He is swapping a Duke for a Prince and future King. Have our Ambassador's find out." Henry said.

"Yes your Majesty." Sir Thomas replied.

"What about the Duchess of Milan, I am in a mind to marry her." My father asked.

"The Duchess was cousin to your late wife, Queen Catherine, a dispensation would need to be obtained and because of the closeness it may be difficult to obtain." Sir Thomas replied.

"Ah, that will prove a problem." My father said.

I sat there quietly looking at the picture and wanting her to be in front of me. Two month later I was standing in Westminster Abbey watching the most beautiful woman walk towards me.

* * *

**Well what do you think. A little twist, the full wedding is coming soon**

**Please R&amp;R**


	6. Chapter V

********Disclaimer: the prince and Higgins belong to me, everything else is history.********

********Sorry i haven't updated in a while, i did try and get a Christmas chapter out but i have had writers block and it hasn't been fun. i did put up a chapter by mistake but it wasn't ready.********

**But please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter V

Westminster Abbey

To many other people Anne of Cleves wasn't of great beauty, but to me she was perfect. As she walked towards the altar I remembered the day we met.

**Flashback**

**Whitehall Place – 7 days ago**

**I was full of nerves and Higgins was having trouble trying to dress me. I kept looking at the time, still an hour to go before I meet her. **

**"Sire, Can you please stay still or you won't be ready in time." Higgins asked.**

**"Sorry Higgins, I am very nervous." I replied.**

**Before Higgins could answer there was a knock on the door and my father strolled through.**

**"Not ready yet? Having trouble Higgins?" He asked.**

**"Yes your Majesty, having trouble keeping still." Higgins replied.**

**"I am not surprised." My father replied with a chuckle.**

**"Father, is she here yet?" I asked.**

**"Yes, and is waiting for you." My father replied.**

**"Please hurry Higgins." I asked.**

**"If you stay still Sire, then I will be able to finish." Higgins replied.**

**Finally I was dressed and standing on the dais in the great hall. The doors opened and a woman approached the dais, Anne of Cleves looked just like her portrait, I was captivated. As she reached the dais she dipped in to a low bow. I stepped forward and raised her out of the bow, even close up she was still captivating.**

**"My Lady, you are welcome here." I said with a bow.**

**"Thank you, your Majesty." Anne replied in broken English dipping into a curtsey.**

**"I am fluent in German if that would be easier for you." I replied in German.**

**"Thank you, my lord." Anne replied.**

**Over the next few days we spent time together and learned about each other, the days slipped by so quickly and before I knew it, it was my wedding day.**

**End of flashback**

Anne stopped a few inches away from me and sunk into a low curtsey. I stepped forwards and brought her out of the curtsey.

"Ready?" I whispered.

"Yes." She replied with a smile.

We turned to face the Archbishop Gardener.

"In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." Gardener chanted.

"Amen." We all replied.

"We are here to witness the marriage of Henry, Prince of England and Anne of Cleves. Will you please face each other." Gardener said.

We turned and faced each other, our eyes locked and we took each other's hands.

"Henry, do you take Anne as your wife, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, all the days of your life?" Gardener asked turning to me.

"I do." I replied still looking at Anne.

Gardener then turned to Anne.

"Anne, do you take Henry as your husband, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, all the days of your life?" Gardener asked.

"I do." Anne replied locked in my gaze.

Gardener then turned to the altar to bless the ring.

"Almighty God, bless this ring, symbol of faithfulness and unbroken love." Gardener chanted.

Turning back to us Gardener offered the ring to me. I took the ring from the cushion and slid it onto Anne's fourth finger and said. "Wear this ring as a sign of our faithful love."

"Henry and Anne have both vowed to love one another. I now proclaim that they are husband and wife, Prince and Princess." Gardener said.

Anne and I turned to face the congregation. We proceeded back down the aisle, we stopped at my father and we both bowed and curtseyed.

We then turned and led the congregation out of Westminster Abbey and to the wedding banquet.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but hope you enjoyed it. will try and get another chapter up soon.**

**Please R&amp;R**


	7. Chapter VI

********Disclaimer: the prince and Higgins belong to me, everything else is history.********

**Hi, here is a new chapter to keep you entertained. It was really hard making this chapter.**

**I done some changes to the previous chapter but I hope you will like this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter VI

Whitehall Palace

The wedding seemed like a blur but I was happy. Sitting at the top of the dais, with my wife and family, watching everyone celebrating my marriage. The kitchen had cooked up a wonderful feast with venison, trout, sweetmeats and even peacock with much more coming all the time. There was wine of the finest quality which flowed freely.

Everyone was having fun and eating with gusto, but I was a bag of nerves. I knew what was coming but I hadn't had much experience with women. I tried to eat but my stomach was in knots, I looked next to me at Anne and she hadn't touched any of her food.

When the meal ended the tables were cleared away and I stood.

"Dear wife, would you care to partner me for a dance?" I asked extending my hand.

"Yes, husband." Anne replied.

Anne took my hand and I led her to the middle of the floor, the musicians struck up a tune and we danced. Anne looked splendid in her wedding dress; it was a German style cloth of silver with rope of silver around her neck. The dance ended and my father came forwards.

"May I have the next dance with your wife son?" He asked.

"Of course father." I replied.

I bowed to Anne and to my father then went to find Mary; I found her talking to Charles Brandon.

"Your Highness, congratulations on your marriage." Brandon said bowing.

"Thank you Brandon. (Turning to Mary) Father has taken this dance with Anne and I was wondering whether you would like to dance?" I asked.

"Of course brother I always love dancing with you." Mary replied.

Mary took my hand and I led her into the middle of the floor. After the dance had ended we walked back to our seats. Soon after I was surrounded by my father and other guests and I realised that it was time for the bedding ceremony, I saw in the background Anne being led away with other ladies, I gave her a quick smile before I was led away to another chamber.

_{Anne's pov}_

_The last thing I saw before I was led upstairs was Henry smiling to me and I knew everything was going to be fine. I knew what was coming up but I wasn't scared. My brother had given me his blessing but grudgingly as he was a Lutheran but I had changed my Religion to Roman Catholic which he wasn't happy about, I remember the last words he spoke to me._

_"(English) Go with God my sister, (German) but I still think you have made a mistake in changing your Religion." The Duke said._

_"Thank you brother." I replied in English._

_I put the memory to the back of my mind as we had reached the wedding chamber; the chamber was brightly decorated with tapestries with a big four poster bed at the centre of the room, the covers had been pulled back and I could see crisp white sheets._

_My attendants started to undress me removing my heavy headdress and wedding gown, my hair was brushed until it shined. I sat by the fire to wait until the groom party arrived and it wasn't long before they arrived._

{Prince Henry pov}

Everyone was laughing as we made our way to the wedding chamber, when we entered my eyes searched for Anne and found her sitting by the fire, she rose and gave a curtsey and I bowed back and went to stand next to her. Archbishop Gardener came forwards to bless the bed and then blessed us. We were then placed onto the bed and Gardener blessed us again. There was cheering and jesting as the guests made their way out and then the doors shut and we were on our own.

For a few moments we sat in silence and then I plucked up the courage to speak.

"Well we are finally here." I said.

"Yes." Anne replied.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"Yes, you?" Anne replied.

"Yes." I said.

"Anne, I promise I will be gentle and kind to you and never take any liberties or put your life in danger." I said after another moment's silence.

"And I promise I will be faithful and love you for ever my Lord." Anne replied.

"Please call me Henry." I said.

I stroked her face and leaned forwards to kiss her, there was a spark as we kissed and I felt her melt in my arms. My hands slowly went to her nightshift and I slowly unlaced it and pulled it over her head. Anne made an involuntary shiver; I took off my nightshirt and lay on top of her and pushed in. our bodies met with another spark and Anne gave a moan. We became one and within minutes I was spent.

The next morning I awoke with Anne snuggled in my arms, I stayed still as I didn't want to wake her up. As I lay on the pillows I remembered what happened last night. The door creaked open and Anne's maids poked their head around the door, I knew they would need the sheet soon so gently awoke Anne.

"Anne, I wish we could stay in bed all day but I'm afraid they need the sheet." I said quietly.

"I know, good morning, husband." Anne said.

"Good morning, wife." I replied.

I got out of the crumpled sheets and found my nightshirt, after giving Anne a bow I left and returned to my chamber. When I entered I found Higgins setting out my clothes for the day.

"Your Highness." Higgins said with a bow.

"Morning Higgins." I replied.

"Does it feel good to be married?" Higgins asked passing me a goblet of wine.

"Yes, yes it does." I replied taking the goblet and taking a sip.

"The king came this morning to see if you had come back but went when you were nowhere to be seen. Well we must get you dressed the wedding breakfast will be beginning soon." Higgins said.

I nodded and let Higgins get me dressed and went down to the great hall and the wedding breakfast.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter.**

**I may not be updating for the next few weeks as the job center are sending me on a course but I will try and have something for you soon.**

**Please R&amp;R**


	8. Chapter VII

**Disclaimer: the prince and Higgins belong to me, everything else is history.**

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while but am being kept very busy but the job centre, well here is the new chapter. This chapter has been a fun one to write.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Hampton court Palace

Life was going great, I was married to the most beautiful woman in the world and now we were expecting our first child. Anne became pregnant soon after our wedding, I was overjoyed with the news and when my father heard he sent heralds into the streets to tell them of the news.

From the moment Anne found out her life changed, for the next 9 months her life was to follow the rules from a book written by Lady Margaret Beaufort, Henry's great grandmother. Anne's life was dictated by that book.

"How are you Anne? I asked.

"I'm fine, the baby is sitting awkwardly and is heavy but I'm fine. Anne replied.

Anne's pregnancy had not gone smoothly; she had been sick every morning for the first 5 months and had not been sleeping well. With another month left to go Anne would soon be entering confinement to give birth to our child. In a week's time the court would hold a feast to wish Anne good luck. Anne gave a gasp and I was immediately at her side.

"What's the matter Anne?" I asked.

"It's nothing; the baby gave a sharp kick." Anne replied.

"Maybe you should go and lie down and rest." I said.

"Yes I think I will." Anne replied rising from her chair.

Anne's ladies gasped as Anne started to move away and I looked at Anne's chair. It was wet; my eyes went straight to Anne and saw that the back of her dress was wet.

"ANNE! Your dress!" I exclaimed.

Anne gave another gasp and stumbled. I rushed to her side, Anne's ladies were already around her and shuffling her to her chamber.

"Send word to the King and ask him to send for Doctor Butts." I shouted over my shoulder to a page.

"And please ask Princess Mary to come." Anne called.

We shuffled our way through the corridors to the birthing chamber, Anne was panting all the way. We reached the chamber and I was asked to wait outside.

"I will be waiting out here Anne." I called.

Anne disappeared into the chamber and I was left on my own. Before long my father appeared with Doctor Butts and Higgins in tow.

"My son, what happened?" My father asked.

I explained what had happened but inside I was breaking down inside. The baby was early. Doctor Butts knocked and disappeared into the chamber and left me, my father and Higgins outside.

Doctor Butts soon reappeared.

"The Princess is in labour." He said.

"It's too soon; she still has another month to go." I exclaim.

"It is in the hands of God and the midwives to help Anne through her ordeal. There is nothing you can do." Doctor Butts replied.

"I made a promise to wait here and here I shall stay." I said.

I thought they would try and persuade me to go back to my chambers but they didn't.

"Very well my son but you mustn't stay here alone, Higgins you will stay with him!" My father said.

"Of course Your Majesty." Higgins replied.

"Thank you Higgins." My father said.

**{Anne's pov}**

The pains were coming like a wave I didn't have time to catch my breath. The midwives and maids were busy sorting out the room to welcome the child. I didn't know what was happening the baby wasn't due for another month but it was coming. All I wanted to do was push but was told not to. The hours ticked by and I lost track of the time. There was a knock on the door and Princess Mary entered.

"I came as soon as I was told you wanted me." Mary said, walking up to the bed.

"Thank you Mary, I am scared, the baby is early." I replied breathlessly.

Mary sat on the stool next to my bed and said "I am honoured that you would want me here and I will be here until the end. I saw Harry outside, he said he had made a promise to wait there until there was news."

Before I could answer another contraction came and I screamed. One of the midwives came to check and then called over another. They both nodded and turned to me.

"It is time to push." They said.

"I can't, it's too early!" I screamed.

"You must, I know it hurts but you must bring this child into the world." Mary said.

I knew I couldn't win, so I drew on all the strength I had and pushed and pushed. I could feel something coming.

"The head is here, don't push." One of the midwife's called.

I lay panting on the bed, I could feel tugging and then all of a sudden there was a gush of fluid and something slipped out. A piercing wail sounded.

"It's done." A midwife called.

"Is it a boy or girl?" I asked in-between breaths.

"A healthy girl."

I burst out crying, I had hoped for a son, I wondered what Henry would say. They brought the baby over and I saw how beautiful she looked but she looks very small. They took her away to be washed and swaddled. I could still feel pain in-between my legs and something didn't feel right.

"Has anyone told Harry?" I asked Mary.

"No not yet, are you alright?" Mary replied with a worried look on her face.

"I am still in pain and I can feel liquid coming out." I replied.

Mary signalled for a midwife to check me, the midwife checked and immediately called another midwife over. They both looked at each other and checked again.

"What is it?" Mary asked.

"I think there is another child on the way." One of them said.

"WHAT? There can't be." I exclaimed.

"There is and it is in a hurry to come into the world." The midwife replied.

I didn't have time to argue as I was overcome with pain and the urge to push returned with force.

"Keep pushing the head is almost here!" the midwife called.

I was at the edge of my strength; I couldn't go on much longer.

"Stop pushing the head is here." The midwife said.

Once again I felt tugging and something slips out with a gush of fluid and another cry echoed around the room.

* * *

**Well what do you think, a little cliff hangar to keep you guy speculating.**

**Do you think it will be a boy or another girl?**

**Review and let me know.**


	9. Chapter VIII

**Disclaimer: The prince and Higgins belong to me, everything else is history.**

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while, lots of stuff has happened but I wont bore you with details.**

**But here is the new chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Hampton court Palace – outside the birthing chamber

The wait was agonising, I didn't know how Anne was or whether she had given birth. Higgins stayed by my side and kept me supplied with food and drink but I didn't want to eat. My sister Mary was inside and I was grateful she was there.

_Flashback_

_A few hours ago_

_I heard the sounds of footsteps, but I didn't want to see anyone. The footsteps got louder and a figure appeared._

_"Mary what are you doing here" I said stunned._

_"Your wife asked for me." Mary replied._

_I had forgotten that Anne had asked for Mary._

_"What are you doing out here?" Mary asked._

_"I promised Anne I would wait out here until she gave birth." I replied._

_"Ah, that is very thoughtful of you, brother. Well, I will take my leave and help attend Anne." Mary said._

_"Yes and thank you again. Would you be the one to tell me please?" I asked._

_"Of course brother." Mary replied with a short curtsey and went into the birthing chamber._

_End of flashback_

I sat looking at the door hoping for something to happen, Higgins had left to find some wine but hadn't returned yet. Footsteps sounded again, I thought it must be Higgins coming back but around the corner appeared Charles Brandon.

"Charles, has my father sent you?" I asked.

"No, I asked to come and sit with you. I thought you would like some company." Brandon replied.

"Thank you. I do need some company apart from Higgins" I replied.

"Where is Higgins?" Brandon asked.

"Gone to find some food and wine. He is complaining that I'm not eating or drinking anything." I replied.

Just as I said that Higgins reappeared carrying a platter of sweetmeats and a jug of wine and two glasses. He placed the sweetmeats on a small table and proceeded to pour the wine into the glasses.

"Thank you Higgins." I said taking a glass.

"You're welcome, my Lord." Higgins replied and then offered a glass to Brandon.

"Thank you Higgins, you are a credit to your work." Brandon said taking the glass.

"Thank you, my Lord, I do try and make sure the Prince is looked after even when he is stubborn." Higgins replied.

Another hour went by and still no sign that Anne had given birth. Brandon stayed with me and we talked about the King and the war between France and Spain.

The door to the birthing chamber opened and Mary came out and approached me and Brandon.

"Mary, is Anne alright?" I asked standing up. I was more concerned about Anne then the baby.

"Yes, she is fine. She is tired but fine, she has given birth to healthy twins." Mary replied.

"Twins!" I exclaimed. I was shocked; it was very rare for someone to give birth to twins. "Are they boys or girls?" I asked.

"The first was a girl and the second was a boy." Mary replied.

A boy and a girl, I couldn't believe it. "Can I see her?" I asked.

"Yes." Mary replied.

Turning to Brandon "Would you do me the greatest honour and inform the King?" I asked.

"For you my Prince, anything is an honour." Brandon replied. He bowed to me and Mary then turned and left.

The short journey from the ante-chamber to the birthing chamber felt it was never going to end. As I entered the chamber I could see the midwives still busy putting things away, my eyes were drawn to the bed where Anne lay propped up and she had a glow about her as if she had been blessed from heaven.

"Dearest Anne, how are you?" I asked, approaching the bed.

"I am fine, a little tired but feel blessed with two fine children." Anne replied.

I saw a crib beside the bed with two little bodies lying side by side, I couldn't tell which one was the boy and which was the girl.

"Would you like to hold one of them?" Anne asked.

I nodded and a midwife came forward and picked up one of the bodies, placed it in my arms and said "Your son, your Highness."

I gazed at my son in my arms. He had bright blue eyes that sparkled like Anne's did, he had a little button nose and I could see a little tuft of ginger hair poking out from his bindings.

"He is perfect, he has your eyes. What shall we call him?" I said.

"I was thinking of Henry after you and your father or John after my father?" Anne replied.

"Why not use both, John Henry?" I said.

"That sounds a wonderful idea. Would you like to meet your daughter?" Anne asked.

"Yes please." I replied.

I carefully placed John in his mother's arms and asked a midwife to pick up my daughter. She was in the middle of a nap and wasn't happy about being woken up. As she was placed in my arms she started to cry but after a little rocking she calmed down.

She had hazel eyes and I could almost see my mother in her eyes, like her brother she had a little button nose but unlike her brother she had dark brown almost black hair.

"She looks beautiful." I said.

"She looks like your mother, would you like to name her in honour of your mother?" Anne asked.

"What about your mother?" I asked.

"If we have another girl then we can name her after my mother." Anne replied.

"That's fine." I said.

Anne gave a stifled yawn.

"I shall leave you to sleep." I said.

"Will you lie beside me and stay until I am asleep?" Anne asked.

"For you, anything." I replied with a smile.

I went round to the side of the bed and climbed up beside her and put my arms around her. Anne snuggled up to me and closed her eyes; I felt her body relax as she drifted off to sleep.

After a while I got up and prepared to leave, I wanted to stay but I knew my father would want to see me. I walked over to the bed and bent down and kissed Anne on the forehead, Anne stirred in her sleep and mumbled in her sleep "Ich liebe dich (I love you)." I smiled. After another look at our children, I left.

* * *

**Hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Please can you review as it gives me confidence to write more and I love getting reviews.**


	10. Chapter IX

**Disclaimer: the prince, Higgins and the children belong to me, everything else is history.**

**hey here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter IX**

Walking from the birthing chamber to my father's chambers felt like a dream, I was walking on air! I still couldn't believe that I was father of twins. Before I knew it I was at my father's door the guards saluted me and I entered.

"There he is, the proud father!" King Henry said coming over and giving me a hearty slap on the back.

I was still too stunned to speak but managed a bow. I didn't need to speak as my father was doing all the talking for the both of us.

"Leave all the preparations to me, you look after your wife and my grandchildren." My father continued.

I sat and listened to the plans my father was making but my mind was wandering back to Anne and the children.

I must have dozed off, as I woke up in my chambers, I didn't know how long I had been asleep. I looked towards the window and saw that it was dark outside. Down below me I could hear Higgins snoring from his truckle bed.

I got out of bed and went to the window, it was a full moon and the light illuminated the streets of London.

"Are you alright, my Lord?" A voice said behind me.

"Yes, everything is fine Higgins. You go back to sleep." I replied.

Higgins got up and went to the side table and poured me a goblet of wine. He passed me the goblet, I accepted the goblet and took a sip then turned back to the window.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"At least nine hours." Higgins replied.

"NINE HOURS!" I exclaimed. "The last thing I remember was listening to my father, the King and the plans that he is making for the children's christening."

"You fell asleep soon after you got to the King's chambers; I was here in your rooms setting out some fresh clothes when I got the message that you had fallen asleep and they were bringing you here." Higgins replied.

"Has there been any news on my wife and children?" I asked.

"Your sister, Princess Mary, came and asked after you. I told her what had happened; she gave me a message to pass on to you. Your wife and children are doing well and your wife sends her love." Higgins replied.

I smiled, I wanted to go and see them but it was too late to go.

"Thank you Higgins. I am going to try and get some more sleep" I said turning away from the window.

"Yes, my Lord." Replied Higgins.

I climbed back into bed and laid back against the pillows and I closed my eyes, I thought it would take ages to get back to sleep but as I relaxed my brain emptied I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up feeling refreshed and energized, Higgins was already awake and at work setting out my clothes for the day. I got up and called for a page. When the page arrived I told him to take a message to my wife asking if I could come and see her and the children. As soon as I was dressed I went down to breakfast, the page came back and said that I could go and see Anne anytime I wanted.

My father looked at me and I could tell he had overheard what the page had said.

"Go." He said.

I smiled and stood up; giving my father a quick bow, I turned and left the great hall.

As I walked through the corridors, many courtiers were congratulating me on the birth of my children and offering me their services. Finally I reached Anne's rooms.

Knocking on the door I felt a warming sensation flow through me, the door opened and a midwife allowed me to enter. Looking around I saw that things had changed, the windows were open and uncovered, light flooded the room, the fire was unlit and the second bed had been removed.

Propped up on the bed sat Anne, she was robed in a loose fitting dress that spread over the bed. Anne herself had a glow around her and as I looked at her I felt myself falling in love with her all over again.

"Anne, meine Liebe (Anne, my love) how are you?" I said approaching the bed.

"I'm fine dearest, I feel like I am glowing." Anne replied.

"You are!" I replied.

Anne smiled and then her eyes wondered to the crib beside the bed, I followed her gaze and saw the crib. I stood up and approached the crib; two sets of eyes looked back at me, I still couldn't figure who was who but I bent down and picked up one of them. The hazel looked at me and I realised this was Catherine.

"Good morning, Princess Catherine." I said.

Catherine gurgled and I took this as a reply. A small cry came from the crib, I turned and looked at Anne, she smiled and held out her arm, I placed Catherine in her arms and went back to the crib. John looked up at me and gave another cry to be picked up. I smiled and bent down and pick him up.

"And good morning to you, Prince John." I said.

I spent the morning getting to know my two children but soon their giggles of laughter turned into cries to be fed, so we handed them over to their wet nurses.

After the children had been fed we got them settled down for a rest, Anne was also tired so I left them to sleep and went to find my father. I found him in his presence chamber with the council.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Henry." The announcer said as I walked in.

"Son, what are you doing here, I thought you would be with your wife and children!" My father asked.

The children are asleep and Anne was tired so I left them to sleep." I replied. "Also I would like apologise for falling asleep yesterday."

"That's alright my son, you had every reason to." My father replied.

"You spoke of the plans for the christening, I was wondering if you would go over them again? If you are not busy" I asked.

"Of course, my son." My father replied.

* * *

**well hope you liked it, I know it seems short but the christening will be next and I promise it will be long.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I hope I haven't lost anyone with the long update.**

3


	11. Chapter X

**Disclaimer: the prince, Higgins and the children belong to me, everything else is history.**

**hi guys sorry I haven't updated in ages but I have had a massive writers block and it only went away a few days ago but I have been writing since then and have almost finished the next chapter so hope to get that up soon.**

**But enough of me please read and enjoy.**

* * *

Hampton Court Palace

As I watched my two children sleep I thought about what had happened today. They had been Christened and Anne and I couldn't be happier. We wished we could have been there but Anne still had another 3 weeks in the birthing chamber and then needed to be Churched and I wasn't able to attend as it was unseemly for the father to attend the Christening.

I still remember waiting with Anne for the Christening procession to return. The Page that I had sent to watch for the return of the procession had come back having seen the procession on the journey back. Anne, who had heard, sat up on the bed and prepared to receive the returning procession. She wore a red flowing gown that was spread over the covers and she wore a sapphire necklace that was given to her by my father. A ring with a ruby stone in the centre and around the edge a ring of diamonds sent to her by her brother, she wore with joy.

As the procession entered the chamber, Anne and I watched as our two children were carried in. Following them came my father and the Lords and Ladies of the court that were chosen as god parents. The Duchess of Suffolk came forwards and Anne held out her arms as the Duchess passed the little bundle she carried in her arms.

"Your son, Your Highness." She said.

Anne gave John a little kiss on his forehead and then propped him into the crook of her left arm. The Duchess gave a little curtsey then went to stand by her husband. My sister Mary then approached with her little bundle and passed it into Anne's waiting arm.

"Your daughter, Your Highness." She said.

As she had done with John, Anne gave Catherine a little kiss on the forehead. With both children safely in Anne's arms I bent down and gave them both a kiss on their foreheads. My father led the Lords and Ladies in a round of applause and as they clapped Anne and I smiled as two proud parents.

A little while later when the children were settled and Anne was taking a nap I went in search of my father. I found him in his privet chamber looking over some documents.

"Son, how are the children?" my father asked looking up from his desk.

"They are asleep and Anne is taking a nap." I replied.

"Good. Once Anne has been Churched there will be celebration's to celebrate the children's birth that will include a joust." My father said excitedly.

"That sounds great. Father you know that I wanted to go to the christening but custom denied it; I was wondering if you would tell me what happened at the christening?" I asked.

"Of course my son." My father replied. "Well you know what happens at a christening but let me tell from the way I saw it."

{Henry VIII pov}

The stage was set just as I had prepared. In the centre stood a large golden fount, beside it stood the Archbishop of Canterbury, Thomas Fisher resplendent in the robes of his office. Next to me stood my Lord High Chancellor of England and my loyal friend Sir Thomas More, humanists like me, we had spent many twilight hours when I was still a Prince arguing the points of philosophy and science. The rest of the court surrounded the fount all in their finest gowns and outfits.

A trumpet sounded and the christening party entered the Chapel Royal. First came the Duchess of Suffolk carrying Prince John. He was wrapped in cloth of pure white cloth trimmed with ermine, very quiet it was as if he already knew he was a Prince. The Duchess stopped in front of the fount and curtseyed. Archbishop Fisher came round the fount and stood in front of the Duchess and started to chant.

"In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, Amen."

The Duchess then took the Prince off to a side chamber where he was unwrapped and was carried back to the fount naked. Archbishop Fisher took Prince John from the Duchess's arms and cradled him in his arms.

"I bless thee in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, Prince John Tudor." He chanted while rubbing Holy Oil on John's forehead.

John was then placed back in the Duchess's arms and was taken back into the side chamber to be re-wrapped. When he was brought back out the Duchess stopped at the fount and curtseyed again and turned and walked back to the christening party.

With Prince John christened it was the turn of his sister Princess Catherine, despite being born first John was christened first being a male child and a future King of England but little Catherine didn't seem to mind at all. Like Prince John, Princess Catherine went through the same christening.

Once both children had been christened they were both brought forward and Archbishop Fisher blessed them one last time.

"May you both go forth in this world and change destiny."

The Duchess and Princess Mary then turned and re-joined the christening party. The royal announcer then proclaimed.

"Give long life to the right high, right honourable, Prince John of England, Earl of Wiltshire and Duke of Buckingham and Her Royal Highness Princess Catherine. Son and Daughter to his Royal Highness Prince Henry Tudor and Princess Anne."

The christening procession then turned and left the chapel.

{Prince Henry pov}

Listening to my father talk about my children's christening I knew how blessed by God I was. There was a knock on the door and a Page came in.

"Your Highness, the Princess Anne is awake and is asking for you." He said.

"Thank you, please tell her I will be there presently." I replied.

The Page bowed and left. Turning to my father my eye glanced at the time; we had been talking for over 2 hours.

"I hadn't realised the time father, you must have a council meeting to attend." I said.

"I do but the council know what I want done so can work without me. Also I was writing to the Pope to ask for a dispensation to marry the Duchess of Milan." My father replied.

"In that case I will leave you so you may finish the letter. Shall I see you at dinner in the Great Hall?" I asked.

"Yes, my son. Now off you go, your wife will be getting impatient." My father replied.

Bowing to my father I turned and left the room. As I walked to Anne's chamber I wondered if my life could get any better.

* * *

**Hope you liked it please review.**


	12. Chapter XI

**Disclaimer: the prince, Higgins and the children belong to me, everything else is history.**

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. This chapter has something you may recognise but I will let you see if you can guess.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter XI**

Hampton Court Palace

To me life was excellent; I had a wonderful wife in Anne of Cleaves and two wonderful children I didn't think my life could get any better.

Today, Anne was coming out of the birthing chamber and was to be churched. I was waiting outside the birthing chamber waiting to escort Anne to the Chapel Royal. The door opened and Anne stepped out, I was stunned at how beautiful she looked, not as though she had given birth to twins so recently. She looked amazing.

"Husband." Anne said with a little curtsey.

"Wife." I replied with a bow.

I went to her side and presented my arm, Anne placed her hand on mine, her ladies formed up behind us. As I led Anne through the corridors we talked.

"Anne, you look wonderful!" I said.

"Thank you, Henry." Anne replied.

"I can't wait to sleep with you again. I have missed your company in bed." I said.

"Henry!" Anne exclaimed blushing.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Soon we reached the Chapel Royal, I wanted to walk in with her but tradition stated that Anne must enter alone. I still had Anne's arm and so I bent down and kissed her hand and whispered.

"See you soon."

Anne didn't reply but gave me a smile. I turned and entered the chapel. Everyone was here. Archbishop Fisher stood in front of the high Alter. As I reached the Royal box I gave a bow to the alter and went to my seat next to my father.

A few minute later Anne entered the chapel followed by her ladies and midwives who had helped with the birth. Anne wore a simple dress with no adornments and a simple headdress and veil. She stopped at the alter steps and gave a curtsey then kneeled in front of Archbishop Fisher.

"In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, Amen." He chanted.

"Amen." We all replied.

"We have come here to welcome back into the church, Princess Anne." Fisher said.

Anne was blessed by having Holy Oil sprinkled over her in the form of a cross and blessing and then Archbishop Fisher chanted.

"Almighty, everlasting God. Through the delivery of the blessed Virgin Mary, Thou hast turned into joy the pains of the faithful in childbirth; look mercifully upon this Thy handmaid, coming in gladness to Thy temple to offer up her thanks: and grant that after this life, by the merits and intercession of the same blessed Mary, she may merit to arrive, together with her offspring, at the joys of everlasting happiness. Through Christ our Lord."

Another sprinkle of Holy Oil and Anne was churched. Later we were sitting in the great hall enjoying a feast in honour of Anne's churching. Anne had changed into a pale blue dress with a headdress to match, she wore the sapphire neckless my father had given her and I realised that he had given her a set of earrings to match. The lords and ladies were presenting gifts to Anne and I. Some were very extravagant and must have cost a fortune.

My father in his day was a great jouster and would sometimes joust the whole day and not feel tired. With the jousting tournament approaching to celebrate the birth of my children, my father wanted to relive his youth and joust again. I had advised that this wasn't a good idea but my father was adamant that he was going to joust again. No-one could persuade him otherwise and so the tournament day arrived.

All the noble lords were participating and even I was taking part. I had learned to ride when I was young and had been taught to joust when I had reach the age of 15 by my father's loyal friend Charles Brandon but had yet to take part in a tournament, this was my chance to prove myself.

As I suited up in my armour Charles Brandon paid me a visit.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so." I replied nervously.

"I know how you must be feeling. My first joust was against the king and inside my head I was a jumble of nerves, but I knew I had to prove myself to my family and my king." He said.

I knew this story as I had heard it from both Brandon and my father but I was still nervous. Brandon realised that and said.

"Don't worry; you are only taking part in two jousts. The first is against me and I will try and go easy on you (he said with a chuckle) and the second is against the king, I'm sure you will do fine."

"I know, but Anne will be watching and I do not want to disappoint her." I said.

"I'm sure you won't." Brandon replied. "Besides this is in honour of the birth of your children, even if you lose this will be a day to remember."

"Thank you Charles, it means a lot coming from you." I replied.

"Your Highness." Charles said bowing.

After Higgins had put on the last piece of armour, I went outside the marquee where my horse, Black Beauty stood. He was a black Courser with white socks on all four hooves and had a white diamond on his forehead, He was magnificent.

Mounting him I felt a wave of calm come over me and so I wheeled him around and made my way to the tournament ground. Trumpets sounded as I entered the ground and the announcer shouted.

"His Royal Highness has entered the lists and will now joust with the Duke of Suffolk."

I made my way to the royal box. Stopping in front of the box I looked at Anne and asked.

"My lady wife, will you do me the honour of letting me wear your favour?" And lowered my lance.

Anne nodded and rose from her seat; she unlaced the piece of ribbon she had tied to her wrist and tied it to the tip of my lance.

"My lady." I said bowing from my horse.

"My lord." Anne replied with a curtsey and then returned to her seat.

I wheeled Black Beauty and made my way back to my end of the tilt yard. I could see down the other end Brandon was ready so I got my helmet on and gave a signal that I was ready, Brandon replied with his signal of readiness. I put my visor down and grabbed my lance from the page and held it vertically and then waited for the flag.

The joust master who held the flag had it steady and then swung it to the floor. As soon as the flag hit the floor I kicked my horse and went galloping down the tilt yard. I could see Brandon on his horse coming towards me. As the gap got smaller I could feel my grip on the lance failing and I started to doubt if I could pull this off but I could see Brandon coming towards me and I only had a split second to make a decision so I tightened my grip on the lance and braced myself for the impact.

My lance hit Brandon's shield and splintered and I felt the blow through my hand and pain went up through my arm. I held in the cry of pain and concentrated on bringing Black Beauty to a stop.

"Two points to His Highness." The announcer shouted.

Once I had I opened my visor and turned around in the saddle to see if Brandon was fine, I saw him on his horse with his lance still in intact. He saw me and signalled that he was willing to go again.

"LANCE!" I shouted and closed my visor.

A page handed me another lance. The flag dropped and I spurred Black Beauty back down the tilt yard. We met and both of our lances met each other's shield and broke, once again pain shot up my arm and I held in the cry of pain. Pulling Black Beauty to a stop the announcer called.

"Another point to His Highness. His royal Highness wins the match."

I breathed a sigh of relief and spurred Black Beauty into a canter to make a circuit of the tilt yard as the crowd clapped and cheered; as I reached the Royal box I gave Anne a bow from my horse and left the tilt yard.

Back in my marquee I started freshen to up and relax but then I heard a horse neigh and a crash back out at the tilt yard, I knew my father was riding at the moment and so without taking any of my armour off I rushed outside to see what had happened. Little did I know that what I was about to see would change my life forever?

* * *

**Can you guess what has happened? Please review to tell me.**


	13. Chapter XII

**Disclaimer: the prince, Higgins and the children belong to me, everything else is history.**

**Hi guys, this story is drawing to an end which is sad : (**

**But in good news I and am writing a new story about Lady Jane Grey so I hope you will read it when I complete the first chapter. Also I am thinking of writing a ****sequel to this story. I will leave it up to you, if you would like a sequel then review with a :).**

**Anyway please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter XII**

As I exited my marquee I could see a crowd building on the tilt yard ground and off to one side I could see my father's horse being led off the tilt yard limping on its front left hoof. I started to run back to the yard when I saw Higgins running towards me. I stopped. He stopped just short of me panting and breathing hard.

"What's happened?" I demanded.

"The king has been thrown from his horse and crushed. He is not moving and there are rumours that he is dead." Higgins replied breathlessly.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing but I still needed answers so I asked.

"What are they doing with the king?"

"Before I left to find you, I heard Dr Butts saying that the King should be moved with all care to his marquee where the doctor could serve him better." Higgins replied.

"Then that's where I shall go." I said then I realised that Anne would have seen everything and so asked. "What about my wife? Is she safe?"

"I am unsure about that I shall go and check now." Higgins replied.

"Please do, and come to me as soon as you know, but don't come back until you have seen her yourself." I said.

"Yes, Your Highness." Higgins replied with a bow, turned around and started to run back to the Palace.

I started to move towards my father's tent and as I drew closer I could see a large crowd gathered at the entrance. One of the guards, that was standing at the entrance, saw me.

"Make way for the Prince, make way." He shouted and the crowd parted.

As I walked through I could see people bowing and curtseying but all I wanted to do was get into that tent so I just walked through. Once inside I was met by Brandon who must have heard the guard. He went to bow but I stopped him as there was no time for formalities, I wanted answers.

"What happened, Brandon?" I demanded.

"The King was riding against Henry Norris when his horse reared and the King was flung from the saddle and crashed into the wooden barriers which snapped. His horse lost its footing and fell on top of him." Brandon said.

"What is his condition?" I asked.

"I will take you through and Dr Butts can explain more than I can." Brandon replied.

Walking through a screen we came to centre of the tent. Everyone that was present stood and went to make their obeisance but I waved it aside. I called Dr Butts over and asked him the same question that I had asked Brandon.

"Your Highness, the Kings life hangs in the balance. As a result of his horse falling on him and the fall, the King has suffered a broken leg and it has torn through the skin. He is bleeding and I cannot stop it." Dr Butts said.

"Is there nothing else you can do?" I asked.

"The only way I know is to sever his leg from the top of the break but in his condition I would advise against it." Dr Butts replied.

"So what you are telling me is that apart from him never being able to walk again there is nothing you can do, Dr Butts." I asked getting angry.

"Yes, Your Highness." Dr Butts replied.

"Is he awake?" I asked.

"Yes, I have given him medication for the pain." Dr Butts replied.

"Does he know?" I asked.

"Yes and he…." Dr Butts started to reply but was interrupted by a voice.

"Enough! My son, come here, everyone else, leave!" My father said in a loud voice.

Everyone made their obeisance and left. I walked over and looked down at my father. He was pale and every so often would wince in pain. Looking down I saw his left leg was covered in a bandage that was red with blood.

"My Son. I wanted to be there to help nurture you into a proper King but I fear I will not live to see that happen." My father said.

"Father, I still have need of you. Your grandchildren need you. I'm not ready to be King, please hold on longer." I said, welling up inside.

"I will try for you, my son. I will get moved back to my rooms and there will make preparations for your ascension to the Throne of England." My father replied.

"Yes father and I promise I will not leave your side until the end." I said trying to keep the tears at bay.

The King was moved with all care back to the palace and to his rooms. I stayed with him throughout the journey. Once the King's armour was removed and he was safely put in his bed. The attendants were dismissed. There was only me, Brandon and Dr Butts in the chamber.

"The King is resting now. If I may, Your Highness, that you go and remove your armour and refresh yourself. You won't do yourself or the King any good in the state your in." Dr Butts said.

"I promised I would not leave his side and I am going to keep that promise." I replied.

"But, Your Highness…" Dr Butts started to reply but was interrupted by Brandon.

"My Prince, I have to say I agree with Dr Butts. You need to have all your strength to endure what is to come and your armour will start to get heavy. I promise that I will stay here until you return." Brandon said.

"Will you send word if he wakes up while I'm away." I asked.

"I will." Brandon replied.

"Then I shall comply with what you both have said." I said rising from the chair I had taken beside the bed.

Both Brandon and Dr Butts bowed and I turned and left the chamber. The corridors were packed with members of the court and by the door stood Higgins.

"Higgins, how is Anne?" I asked walking through the crowd.

"Her Highness is shaken by the events and would like you to see her if possible." Higgins replied.

"I will try and see her after I have got my armour off." I said and then I saw a page and called him over.

"Take a message to the Princess Anne that I will come and see her now. Go!" I said and the page ran off.

"I have clothes in Anne's chamber don't I Higgins?" I asked.

"Yes Your Highness." Higgins replied.

"Good I will get changed there." I said.

Minutes later I was at Anne's chamber, normally I would knock but I just pushed the door open and walked in. Anne was sitting on the bed with all her Ladies around her. Anne looked up and saw me, her eyes widened and she rushed off the bed and into my waiting arms.

"Henry!"

"Anne! How are you? Higgins said that you saw everything." I said.

Anne didn't say anything but nodded. I looked at her ladies and said,

"Please leave, I wish to be alone with my wife." I said.

They made their obeisance and left. Once they had gone I lifted Anne's head and looked into her eyes.

"My love, I don't have much time. My father is fading fast and I need to get out of this armour and back to him." I said.

Anne nodded and let go of me and Higgins stepped forward and started to remove my armour. Anne walked to the door and called for hot water and wine. By the time the last bit of armour was off it had arrived. I stripped down to my breeches and went to wash myself. Higgins started to come over to help but was called off by Anne who took the cloth and started to clean me. While she cleaned me I spoke to her in German.

"Anne, I hate to put this burden on you but you must prepare yourself for the death for the King. I am unsure how long he has left and being next in line is not easy. I will be King of England and you will be my Queen, our lives will change for ever." I said.

"I will be strong for you and for the children. What about your brother and sister?" Anne asked.

"Edward will be with me and if you can have Mary with you that would be a big help" I replied.

"Will Edward understand, he is only 2 years old almost 3?" Anne asked concerned.

"I will be there with him and I wasn't much older when I lost my mother." I said.

"I know, but he will have lost both of his parents within the first 3 years of his life. For a young child it will be hard to understand." Anne replied.

I could see her mothering instincts coming out and so said,

"Alright, if you feel it's best then keep him with you."

Anne was about to reply but a knock on the door stopped her. Higgins went to the door and took a massage from the page at the door.

"The King is awake and is asking for you." Higgins said closing the door.

I nodded and went to the clothes that Higgins had put out for me. Higgins followed me over and helped me get dressed. Once I was dressed I went over to Anne and gave her a cuddle and a kiss on her forehead and said. "Be strong for both of us."

Anne, overcome by tears nodded and let go of me. I gave her one last comforting smile and turned and left.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked the chapter, it ran on similar lines to the accident he had when Anne Boleyn was Queen but changed the outcome.**

**Don't Forget, if you want a sequel to this story then review with a :)**


	14. Chapter XIII

**Disclaimer: the prince, Higgins and the children belong to me, everything else is history.**

**Hey, here is the next chapter. Am not going to rabbit on about this chapter, will do that at the end. **

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter XIII**

King Henry's bed chamber, Hampton Court Palace

"Was I ready to become King?" I kept asking myself, and to be honest I was unsure. My father had taken a turn for the worse. Dr Butts had said there was a too great a risk to do the procedure and has said he will not endanger the life of the King.

I sat at my father's bedside and listened to the things that I would need, to be King.

"My son, you have been taught from birth how to be a King and I was hoping to be there to help you but I am not going to live to see that. I believe that you will be a good King. Choose your council wisely as I have done. Brandon has been a true loyal friend and ally, learn from him and he will help you." My father said.

"I will father." I replied.

"The life of a King is not easy. Everything you have been taught must now be put into practice. You know what the court is like and how people act. I chose to surround myself with people I trust like Brandon, but I have also been deceived by many at the court. You must learn to rise above them. Above all you must be a just ruler. Be kind to the needy and be ruthless to the wicked." My father said.

"Yes father." I replied, not knowing what else to say.

My father started to cough and I called for water. A servant brought over a goblet of water; I took the water and helped my father to sit up. I held the cup while he drank. Once he had had enough I gave the goblet back to the servant and Dr Butts and a manservant helped put my father into a more comfortable position. My father waved them away and carried on talking.

"You know about the uprising that has happened in Germany and other parts of the world, this new religion. What you may not know is that it is here in England. People have already taken to it and it is spreading. Your wife was of that religion before she married you but she was happy to convert."

"I know about it and will do everything to keep it from spreading further." I replied.

"You know I loved your mother. Despite all the miscarriages and stillbirths we were blessed with you and your sister, I was saddened by her death and look forward to our reunion." My father said.

"I miss her also and try to visit her grave whenever I can." I reply.

"I am glad to have been able to meet my grandchildren and I'm sure your mother would have loved them also. As for me, most Kings never live to see them. God has been kind to me. " My father said.

"I'm sure she would have loved them and to have one named in honour of her." I replied.

My father agreed with me and we both laughed. My father's face became serous and he looked at me.

"My son, when I am gone you will be King with Anne as your Queen, but I fear for Edward. He is not a strong child and is always sick, please watch him?" my father appealed.

"I will father. Edward will become fit and heathy, I will see to it personally." I replied.

"Your Majesty, the scribe is here to take your last will and testament." Charles Brandon said.

"Let him through." My father replied.

The scribe walked through the crowd of people gathered and bowed low to my father and then to me. My father ordered him to sit; he sat on a stool and had his portable writing block with a pot of black ink and quill.

"In the name of the Almighty and Merciful Lord, the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost. I Henry VIII, King of England and of France, Lord of Ireland, Defender of the Faith, make my last Will and testament." My father began. He took a few deep breaths and continued.

"I wish to be laid in Westminster Abbey in-between the bodies of my two Queens, Catherine of Aragon and Jane Seymour. I wish that one thousand Masses should be said for my soul. Upon my death. My executors shall convey my body to Westminster to be buried with ceremonies and distribute 1,000 marks in alms to the poor."

"As to the succession of the Crown, it shall go to Prince Henry and the heirs of his body. Through him the Tudor Dynasty will continue. Also to my son Henry I give my plate, household, artillery, ordnance, ships, money and jewels."

"If Henry dies without issue, the crown shall pass to the Prince Edward and the heirs of his body. I bestow the sum of 5,000 pounds on him as a living. I also give permission for the marriage of Edward to any Princess of his choosing when he reaches the age of 18."

"And thereafter, If Edward dies without issue; the crown shall pass to the Princess Mary and the heirs of her body. The arrangements of the marriage between Mary and Emperor Charles V of Spain. This shall be carried out within 6 months of my death. A dowry of 10,000 marks shall be sent with her when she marries but while she remains unmarried a sum of 3,000 pounds shall be laid on her as a living."

"The executors of this will be the Duke of Suffolk, Charles Brandon, the Archbishop of Canterbury, Thomas Fisher, the Chancellor of England, Sir Thomas More and the Lord Privy Seal, Earl of Hertford."

My father carried on making his will but I could hear his breaths getting quicker and more laboured. Finally the will was finished; the scribe passed the will over and my father signed it. After the will had the Kings seal stamped, the scribe departed.

Everything was done. My father called for all family members to attend him and everyone filed in. Anne had changed from her colourful dress to a plain black gown, behind her two wet nurses held John and Catherine. Behind them came Mary and Edward, who was unsure about what was going on, I wasn't sure whether Anne had told him anything.

With everyone assembled my father spoke to them.

"My time on this earth draws to an end. When I am gone, my son, Henry will be king. I hope you will all serve him as loyally as you have served me." My father said.

"We Promise." Everyone replied.

Archbishop Fisher then approached and said a prayer.

"Go forth, Christian soul, from this world,

In the name of God, the almighty Father,

Who created you,

In the name of Jesus Christ, Son of the living God,

Who suffered for you,

In the name of the Holy Spirit,

Who was poured out upon you,

Go forth, faithful Christian.

May you live in peace this day,

May your home be with God in Zion,

With Mary, the Virgin Mother of God,

With Joseph, and all the Angels and Saints."

My father's breathing was now so laboured I knew the time had come but was not ready.

My father breathed in one last breath and said. "Lord Jesus, receive my soul, into your hands I commend my spirit." And exhaled and passed away.

Archbishop Fisher then approached the bed and anointed my father's head with Holy Oil in the shape of a cross.

"The King is Dead, Long Live the King." Charles Brandon said.

* * *

Westminster Abbey's bells rang a solid chime and England went into mourning for the King. Inside, the King's coffin was laid on a stone bed, 4 guards stood and protected the Kings body. I was now King, my life was never going to be the same again. I had gone into deep seclusion. Anne came to see me every day to share and help me with my grief. But nothing helped, my father was gone.

* * *

**Long Live The King.**

**Well I hope you like it. The will it self was made up using 3 different wills, Henry VII, Henry VIII and Catherine of Aragon.**

** I am glad people are liking this story as it has been a pleasure to write.**

**Although there are only 3 more chapters to write.**

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter XIV

**Disclaimer: the Prince/King, Higgins and the children belong to me, everything else is history.**

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I got writers block and then had trouble writing this chapter, but in good news I have written 2 chapter so I am doing a double posting.**

**Here is 1 of 2.**

* * *

**Chapter XIV**

Westminster Abbey

Every day I would wake up thinking that it had just been a dream but it wasn't, my father was gone and I was King to-be. The funeral was to be done as my father had requested.

Everything was ready and the day had arrived. Today I was laying my father to rest. To say the least I was not ready to do this. I couldn't help thinking that if my father hadn't taken part then he would still be alive! But no-one could change his mind.

Sir Henry Norris who had ridden against my father in the tournament had come to me on his knees begging for forgiveness, he said that everyone around him was calling him a murderer. I forgave him and said that no-one could have foreseen what was to happen. Sir Henry asked for protection for his life and so I sent him to the Friars in Westminster Abbey and said that if it was forgiveness he wanted then he should ask God.

Sitting in my room, waiting for Higgins to return, I thought about what sort of ruler I would be. Would I be kind? Loved? Feared? I didn't know.

There was knocking at the door and Anne entered. Even in black she still looked beautiful, she came over and sat next to me.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"No but I know I must do this. Is everyone assembled?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied.

Another knock and Higgins appeared, I gave him a nod and he disappeared again. I stood up and looked down at Anne. "I don't know what sort of ruler I will be but I know that England will have a beautiful Queen. Anne you have been my world, you are as beautiful as the sun and have given me two wonderful children, promise me you will stay by my side and never leave me?" I said tears, brimming in my eyes.

"I promise my love. I could never be with anyone else nor want to." Anne replied standing up.

I smiled at her and presented my arm, Anne placed her arm on top of mine and I led her out to the waiting crowd. As we made our way outside, some of my father's closest friends including Charles Brandon followed behind us.

Outside stood my father's coffin, draped in the royal standard. It rested on of a flatbed cart and was pulled by 6 horses. On top was his effigy, when you looked at it, it seemed like he was still alive and dressed in his coronation robes. The cart pulled off and carriages, that would take us to the Abbey pulled up. I led Anne over to one of the carriages and helped her in and I got in behind her. The carriages moved off for the short journey to the Abbey.

There were crowds lining the streets and as the carriage passed the crowds removed their hats and bowed or curtseyed. The carriage soon pulled up at the steps of Westminster Abbey. Higgins was waiting on the steps and when the door opened he stepped forward and helped Anne from the carriage. As I stepped down Higgins went around me and took up my train, a quick nod and I led Anne up the steps and into the Abbey. Inside we went to one side to await the coffin, a few minutes later the coffin appeared carried by six of my father's friends. Charles Brandon Duke of Suffolk, Thomas Howard Duke of Norfolk, Edward Seymour Duke of Somerset, Henry Courtenay Marquess of Exeter, Sir Thomas More Lord High Chancellor and Sir Antony Knivert.

They moved forwards at a slow pace, the coffin resting on their shoulders. As they passed us Anne went into a curtsey and I bowed then we followed the coffin down to the High Alter. As we reached the Alter, the coffin was placed on a stone slab; the bearers bowed then turned and went to their seats.

Archbishop Fisher stepped forwards and sprinkled the coffin with Holy water while chanting a prayer. He then turned and faced the congregation.

"Holy Father, we ask and beseech you to welcome our beloved and most noble King, Henry Tudor. Into your kingdom, he may live in eternal rest." Archbishop Fisher said.

The service continued on with the choir singing and with prayers and chants. Soon it came to the part that I had been dreading. The coffin bearers approached and lifted the coffin onto their shoulders. I stood and led a small group of people to an annex in the chapel, there stood two tombs either side of another tomb with no lid. Over the top was laid two long ropes and two planks of wood for the coffin to rest on.

I looked at the tomb containing my mother, her expression was calm and I could feel her as if she was standing next to me. The other tomb was that of my father's second wife, Jane Seymour she had given my father my brother Edward.

The coffin made its slow way to the annex and was place over the tomb opening on the planks. Archbishop Fisher stepped forwards and once again sprinkled the coffin with Holy water and chanted.

"Into eternal rest we commend you, may your soul fly up to the gates of St Peter and may you look down upon us and bring us happiness. In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit."

The bearers lifted the coffin up, the ropes were pulled taut and the planks taken away. Then slowly they lowered the coffin. After the Lord Chamberlain, the Lord Great Master, Mr Treasurer, Mr Comptroller and the Sergeant Porter, broke their white staves upon their heads in three parts, as did likewise all the Gentleman Ushers and threw them into the tomb.

And thus my father was laid to rest.

Two months have passed since that day, soon I would have to leave my closed in world and prepare for my coronation. Life was getting easier; Anne visited every day and would bring the children. Seeing my children would bring me to life and it made me realise that I had a future to protect. Now I was a King and I had to be one, I had had the training and now I had to use it.

I visited my father's tomb every day I was in London and I would pray to him asking him to watch over me and my family.

* * *

**Please review**


	16. Chapter XV

**Disclaimer: the Prince/King, Higgins and the children belong to me, everything else is history.**

**Here is 2 of 2.**

* * *

**Chapter XV**

There was no ceremony when I came out but it felt strange being called King or Your Majesty. I had decided to keep the council my father had used for now and was now getting down to business of planning mine and Anne's coronation. I had yet to move into my father's old chambers, I had left Anne in charge of the move as I would be spending a lot of time with the council but Anne was happy with it.

Back with the council, we were still working out the details for the processional route. I knew we had to follow a certain route but the route was unclear as so many monarchs before us had changed the way because, with a procession of this importance, there were always security concerns.

"My Lords, we know the way to the tower by barge and the coronation itself but not the coronation route through the city" I said starting to get angry.

We had been arguing for over an hour about everything from the barge to the abbey but none of the Lords could agree on anything. I knew I was close to snapping and needed to take control soon.

I took a deep breath and spoke again. "My Lords, Can we please work together on this as things are getting out of hand? What route did my father take?"

"Your father's route was the most traditional but even he changed the it." Sir Thomas More replied.

"Well My Lords I think we have our answer, can you find where my father change the route?" I asked.

"Yes Your Majesty." More replied.

"Well I will leave the final preparations to you." I said.

I stood up and made to leave then stopped and turned.

"Sir Thomas, may I have a word?" I said.

Sir Thomas didn't reply but simply bowed and followed me out.

"How may I help you your Majesty?" More asked in the hallway.

"I have been thinking about my father. I know you were a close friend to him and I worry I won't be able to live up to his legacy." I said.

"Your fathers Reign was a prosperous one. In his youth before he was King, we would spend time talking and looked at the stars at night." More replied.

"My father told me of what you got up to. I know you are no seer or magician but what do you think my reign will be?" I asked.

"Your Majesty, whatever I say will not change the way you will run this country. Your father had faith in you and so do I." More replied.

I smiled and said. "Thank you Sir Thomas, your loyalty to my father was unfailing and I hope you will serve me as loyally as you did him."

"Thank you Your Majesty." More replied.

"Will you stay my Lord Chancellor?" I asked.

"It would be my honour, Your Majesty." More replied.

"Thank you, Thomas." I said.

Sir Thomas bowed and went back to the council chambers. I carried on walking and reached Anne's chambers. As I walking in I was met by a flurry of cloth and jewellery, maids were flying everywhere and in the middle was Anne. She looked and saw me standing there with a bemused look on my face.

"Your Majesty." Anne said and everyone around her fell into a curtesy.

"Please continue." I replied. Everyone returned to their duties and I walked towards Anne.

"I see you are planning for the coronation already, although I must ask did you raid the Queens treasury. It seems as if you have every single piece of jewellery here." I said with a smile on my face.

"Of course not. I just asked for the crown and some of the jewels to see if they fit." Anne replied.

"I know and how is my beautiful Queen?" I asked pulling her into an embrace.

Anne gave a scream but I covered it with a kiss.

"I am fine my dear. I have been told that the children are really doing well." Anne replied.

"That is wonderful news." I replied.

I had realised that the maids and servants had left, we were on our own.

"I love you so much I could not have made a better choice for a wife." I said lovingly.

"I love you too Henry." Anne replied.

We kissed again and I slowly guided Anne to the bed. Ever since Anne had delivered the twins Anne's physician has said that she might not get pregnant for a while but said that there is no harm in trying. I knew Anne wanted another child and so did I but after a month of trying there was still no luck, Anne had been praying every night but God had not answered her prayers.

Anne tried to pull away but I stopped her. "Please Anne. I don't make love to you because I want another child; I do it because I love you." I said lovingly.

Anne looked at me. In her eyes I could see her love shining out and a tear was forming in her eye. She moved closer and unpinned her hair. I became aroused and couldn't wait.

We made sweet passionate love and all the while neither of us thought about the future or what it could bring. Afterwards we laid there in each other's arms.

"Are you worried about becoming King?" Anne asked after a while.

"I am and I think I always will but as long as I have you by my side I know things will be alright." I replied. "Have you heard from your brother as to whether he will send an Ambassador for the coronation?"

"No not yet. My brother is not one to be crossed." Anne replied.

"Is he still stubborn in his religion?" I asked.

"I am afraid so, he has embraced the new religion and will not be shaken from it. Before you married me I had no choice but to follow what my brother said but I was born a Catholic and I will remain a Catholic till the day I die. I only converted to Protestantism because it was my brother's wish. Reconverting to Catholicism in order to marry you was my own choice, but my brother is clearly still angry with me." Anne replied.

"I still don't know why he recalled his Ambassador in the first place." I said.

"Neither do I, I spoke to the Ambassador a week before he left and he gave no reason why he was being recalled." Anne replied.

"Well I hope we find out soon as the coronation is planned and our robes are being made, there is not a lot of time left." I said.

There was a knock at the door and a note pushed under the door. I got up and retrieved the note.

"My dear I think we have got our answer." I said.

Anne sat up and asked. "It is from my brother. What does he say."

"He will send an Ambassador for the Coronation but then they will leave. Why only for the Coronation, what have we done to upset him?" I asked sitting down on the side of the bed.

"Do you think I should write to him?" Anne asked.

"You can try but I don't think it will do much good." I said.

I looked at the ornate clock and said. "We should better get ready for dinner."

Anne nodded and left the bed. I left Anne with her ladies and returned to my chamber and changed. But the time I returned to Anne's chambers I was still thinking about the Duke and what we had done to offend him. Anne had changed into a gorgeous gown. We had a private dinner and then joined everyone in the great hall for dancing.

* * *

**Please Review**


	17. Chapter XVI

**Disclaimer: the Prince/King, Higgins and the children belong to me, everything else is history.**

**Hey here is the next chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter XVI**

Everything for the coronation was ready. Our robes were done and the streets of London were preparing for the big day, but inside the palace things were not going well. The Ambassador for the Duke of Cleaves had arrived but would not explain why he was only here for the Coronation. Anne and I were wondering what we had done to upset him. I was sitting in my chamber sorting some papers when Anne came in, she was down cast.

"Anne, what is it?" I asked concerned.

"I have just had a visit from my brother's Ambassador. He had been instructed to give me this letter." Anne replied holding out the letter.

I took and opened the letter.

"Sister,

I am sure you will remember what I said to you before you left for England, but what I didn't say was the consequences of marrying a Catholic. Now you must face those consequences, I will no longer have an Ambassador at your husband's court and will no longer contact you in any way shape or form. I am also asking for the jewels to be returned and your ladies are to be recalled to serve your sister.

When you converted to Protestantism, you made a vow never to return to the old faith. You have broken that promise. I have made a deal with other protestant lords and have created the protestant league. The Ambassador will only stay for the Coronation but will not be there for the mass.

I am guessing that you will have taken this letter to your husband so I have enclosed a message for him."

Anne held another letter which I took and opened. It read.

"Your country is changing, the new religion will sweep across you're land and the Catholic faith will be exterminated. Defend my sister well, you will need to."

I looked up at Anne speechless. The letters fell from my hand and dropped onto the table. After a minute I asked. "Anne this needs to be answered, will you allow me to show these letters to someone?"

"Yes." Anne replied. "Shall I go?"

"No please stay." I replied.

Anne nodded and sat down. I went to the door and called to the nearest page to send for Sir Thomas More.

Sir Thomas arrived and I showed him the letters and waited for his opinion.

"Now we know his agenda. Please forgive me Your Majesty but I have been looking into the Duke's Ambassador and I have heard of this protestant league, it is gaining new members every week. I have been disturbed on the events in Germany, this new form of religion is a disgrace and I for one would like to see it eradicated."

"But what do we do with the Duke and his Ambassador; he is basically declaring war on the world of Christendom and on his own sister." I said.

"As you know I have an abhorrence of war and would like to find a peaceful way around this but I can see no way to resolve it." Sir Thomas replied.

"Can the Pope not grant the people permission to worship this new faith without persecution as long as they do not try to force it on others?" Anne asked.

"That is a big ask Anne and the Pope would not sanction it willingly." I replied.

"But would he consider it?" Anne asked.

"Thomas?" I asked.

"I cannot say. No one can command the Pope to do anything but if someone were to go and ask him it might work." Sir Thomas replied.

"Well we can't send anyone now, the Coronation is in two weeks and everyone has a role to play and it would take at least two weeks to get to Rome even with a message." I said.

"But we cannot just sit here and do nothing." Anne exclaimed.

"I know, I know, but what can we do?" I replied.

"I fear we can do nothing at this point. After the Coronation we will see what can be done." Sir Thomas said.

"It's all my fault, it's my fault." Anne said as a flood of tears fell from her face.

"Anne, what do you mean?" I replied rushing to Anne's side.

"My brother made me swear to a promise before I came." Anne said.

"What promise?" I asked.

"That I would turn you to Protestantism, but I've failed and now he will destroy us." Anne replied.

I was shocked; her brother had blackmailed his own sister. Anne was in floods of tears and Sir Thomas stood there with a stunned look on his face.

"Sir Thomas could you give us some time." I asked.

"Of course Your Majesty." Sir Thomas replied bowing.

"And please repeat this to no one." I quickly said.

"I will be silent." Sir Thomas replied and left.

I turned back to Anne, the tears were still flowing but I needed information.

"Anne, what happened?" I asked.

"My brother is a fierce protestant and made sure that all of us followed with him. When our marriage was arranged he knew that I was going to be useful so before the agreement was signed he made me promise that I would make you convert to Protestantism. I had no choice; if I didn't then he would have never agreed to the marriage. When I got to England and I met you I knew that my mission was impossible, you would never convert. If your father had found out I would have been shipped back to Germany in disgrace. When my brother's Ambassador arrived I hoped he wouldn't remind me of my promise but he came to me and said that my brother had told him everything and that he was here to see that I completed my mission. I held him off saying that it wasn't the right time and then your father died. I didn't know what to do, the Ambassador said it was the right time but I said no, I couldn't do it I loved you too much. He must have been sending letters to my brother and when he was recalled I thought it was over but now all of this has happened and it's all my fault." Anne replied and a fresh flood of tears came.

I was so stunned by what Anne had said that I was unable to talk for some time. Anne must have known she was being blackmailed but her brother gave her no choice.

"Can you ever forgive me Henry?" I heard Anne say in a very quiet voice.

"Anne you have done nothing wrong. Your brother blackmailed you and you have freed yourself by saying no, I will protect you, nothing can harm you now." I replied pulling her into a hug.

Anne said nothing and carried on crying. After some time the tears ebbed away but Anne had exhausted herself. So I picked her up and carried her to my bedchamber and laid her down on the bed. I stayed until she had fallen asleep and then left. I left a message with the page outside my chambers and went to find Sir Thomas, I needed his help.

Later that night there was a feast and dancing in the great hall, I had told Anne that she didn't have to attend I would say that she was feeling unwell. I had spoken with Sir Thomas and we had concocted a plan and Sir Thomas was waiting for a nod from me. My father had a temper that could make even the most high born Lords quake in their shoes, I also had that temper and I intended to use it.

The Cleaves Ambassador was talking to the French and Spanish ambassador's and Sir Thomas was a few groups away with the Duke of Suffolk and the Earl of Shrewsbury. I wanted to wait until after the Coronation but Sir Thomas said we should act now. I wanted to protect Anne but I wasn't ready I was going to wait, and besides, the Coronation was to be a spectacle and I was nervous.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please can you review as it really gives me confidence to write more, I don't mind if you do it as a guest.**


	18. Chapter XVII

**Disclaimer: the Prince/King, Higgins and the children belong to me, everything else is history.**

**It's time to get ready for the big event!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter XVII**

Greenwich

After all the planning and organizing the day had arrived, I woke up early but I hadn't really slept last night as I was so nervous. The previous day I had knighted fourteen boys as Knights of the Bath, it was my first official act as King.

Higgins was already up and sorting out my Coronation robes.

"Morning, Higgins." I said.

"Morning, Your Majesty. Your breakfast will be here soon." Higgins replied.

"Thank you Higgins." I said.

I got out of bed and dressed in a loose shirt and breeches. I went into my sitting room where breakfast was being set out. I ate sparingly as I wasn't very hungry and I was still nervous about what was to come.

After I had finished my breakfast I met with some of my Lords and council to reaffirm the events of the day, then I went back to my bedchamber. Higgins had had my bath brought in and it was being filled with water and rose petals. I undressed and stepped into the bath, Higgins washed me all over and then I stepped out and Higgins dried me, it was time to put on my coronation robes.

It took nearly an hour to get dressed into the first of my Coronation robes but when we were finished and I looked in the mirror I saw how stunning the robe was. It was a sea of Royal purple, I wore gold breaches with silver stitching, pure white stockings and soft shoes made of gold cloth. I was amazed at the quality of my clothing but that was only the bottom half, the top half was magnificent. I wore a pure white shirt with gold stitching round the collar, over the top was a doublet also made in Royal purple with diamonds stitched in and over the top a chain of silver with emeralds and sapphires embedded.

I still had to put on my cloak with its long train trimmed with ermine but even under the amount of clothing I had on I was getting hot. I left the safety of my bedchamber and went out to my presence chamber where my Lords were waiting for me, Higgins followed with my train but being so long had three squires help him to carry it. It would not be needed until the abbey.

The lords that had gathered included the Charles Brandon Duke of Suffolk and newly created Duke of Buckingham, Thomas Howard Duke of Norfolk and Edward Seymour Duke of Somerset all in their finest clothes. When I appeared they all bowed then the lords turned and formed into ranks with me in the middle and with a nod from me the procession started its journey.

We made our way through the maze of corridors to the great hall, through another door came Anne in her coronation dress, she looked amazing. Like mine it was made of Royal purple with the bodice covered with jewels and lined with pearls, the skirt was also lined with pearls and had intricate stitching running throughout the dress. Our procession's joined and we made our way out to the waiting barges.

Outside the court waited to meet us, everyone was dressed in their best and as we exited the palace they bowed and curtsied as we made our way to the barges. We had separate barges, both were brightly painted with our family crests in pride of place; the insides had cushions and rugs to soften the ride. We went to our barges and were helped in, then the barges were pushed off and we joined the river procession. At 11 o'clock precisely the procession started.

For about 10 minutes it was quiet and all you could hear were the paddles as they hit the water but soon the banks of the river were lined with crowds cheering "God Save the King!" "God Save the Queen!" throughout the planning I couldn't have imagined anything like this.

We had given the people plenty to watch. The barges in front were packed with musicians, singers and heralds. Behind us came Anne's ladies and the lords of my court.

Two of the barges held mine and Anne's emblems, both were giant and had been gilded with gold. Mine was the Kings Coat of Arms resplendent with the lion and dragon. Anne's coat of arms consisted of the Tudor coat of arms on the left half combined with the family coat of arms of her ancestors.

Up ahead I could see the landing platform where the barge procession would end and the procession through the streets to the Tower of London start. In the barge I hadn't worn my train as it was too long and heavy but on land I would wear something similar but much shorter so I could still ride my horse.

As we reached Wapping, the Tower began its gun salute, firing four guns simultaneously. One thousand rounds were fired, it was deafening.

We landed and disembarked from the barges at the Tower of London and then were led into the Tower, where we could refresh ourselves and ate a small meal before the afternoon's procession through the city.

At 1 o'clock in the afternoon we reformed and the procession through the city began. The streets from the Tower to Temple Bar had been lined with gravel to prevent the horses slipping, and barricades erected on one side for the throngs of spectators.

We started in Cheapside, the crowds cheered and waved to us. Soon we stopped at the first pageant where children sang to us then a child walked towards us with two bunches of flowers, with a little curtsy she presented the flowers to us which we accepted.

We moved on where many more pageants awaited us. The procession wound its way along Fenchurch Street as far as the junction with Gracechurch Street, then, up Lime Street as far as Leadenhall Street then we turned left into Cornhill, and then continued along Poultry into Cheapside as far as St Paul's. The procession then skirted the Cathedral to exit the City Walls at Ludgate. From there, Fleet Street led down to Temple Bar, which was the official end of the City of London.

The day had been a success but we were both tired and were in need of some rest. Once out of the City, the procession moved more quickly. We arrived at Westminster Hall where we were to spend the night before the coronation tomorrow. Anne looked tired and I was hurting from all the riding I had done today. We went inside where a small feast had been laid out, I ate little and both Anne and I retired early to bed.

Higgins and the rest of the servants were going to be up late getting things ready for the coronation.

Meanwhile in the nursery, the children slept peacefully watched over by a wet-nurse. She looked at the sleeping children thinking how lucky she was to have such a privileged position. She began to cough and tried to muffle the sound with her handkerchief, when it had stopped she pulled the handkerchief away and saw blood. She started to panic as this would mean the end of her employment and her life. She heard footfalls of the other wet-nurse coming back and quickly shoved the handkerchief in her pocket, maybe it would go away she thought.

* * *

**Stay tuned the next chapter is only a click away.**

**Please review.**


	19. Chapter XVIII

**Disclaimer: The King, Higgins and the children belong to me, everything else is history.**

**And here it is.**

* * *

**Chapter XVIII**

Palace of Westminster - Westminster Abbey

The next morning, I woke bright and early already thinking about what was to come. I could hear sounds coming from the next room with Higgins voice the loudest; it also had a sound of annoyance as if something had gone wrong.

I got up and went to the window. I could see Westminster Abbey in the distance, it bells ringing. The door opened and Higgins came in.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Higgins said with a bow.

"Good morning, Higgins. Is everything alright? I could hear raised voices coming from next door?" I said.

"Everything is fine; something wasn't cleaned properly but is being done now." Higgins replied.

I nodded and turned back to the window. Higgins was only getting used to his new position as Head of the Royal Person, it was a title I created for him as he has served me for as long as I can remember and thought he deserved to be recognised for it.

Soon it was time for me to get ready and I put on my second coronation robes. They were exactly the same as the ones I wore yesterday but these were in cloth of gold and it was just as heavy. The Lords had gathered and my long train was being held by 6 footmen. I stood as it was draped around me and fastened at the neck and it was complete.

As before we walked through the corridors and met Anne in the great hall where we joined and walked out to the waiting carriage. Anne was helped up first and her train placed around her feet, then it was my turn. I had to almost pull myself into the carriage but managed and took my seat next to Anne then my train was placed around my feet.

At 11 o'clock we set off to the Abbey. The crowd were out in force again, cheering and waving. Free food, wine and beer flowed to celebrate the coronation.

As we drew nearer to the Abbey I was getting nervous, would I remember my lines and what to do? Anne, as if she could feel my nerves, took my hand and gave it a small squeeze, she looked at me and I felt my nerves melt away.

The carriage stopped at the steps to Westminster Abbey. Anne and I were helped down, six ladies and six gentlemen waited to take both of our trains, then we made our way up the steps and into the Abbey.

As we entered the Abbey the organ was playing a piece by the composer Thomas Tallis. To the side were 6 Lords each holding a cushion with the royal regalia. The first two held mine and Anne's crowns. The Imperial crown was a magnificent piece. It was made with a thick band of gold with two arches that finished in the middle with a jewelled cross at the top. Five crosses pattée and five fleurs-de-lis lined around the base and was decorated with emeralds, sapphires, rubies, pearls and diamonds. Anne's crown was similar but was smaller and was set with diamonds and pearls. The other cushions held the sceptres of state and office of Kingship and the Queen Consort's Sceptre. Lastly were the coronation rings, the Sovereign's Ring and the Queen Consort's Ring.

The trumpets sounded and the procession made its long way down with the Imperial crown leading the way. As we reached the High Alter the trumpets sounded again. I made my way up the steps and was met by Archbishop of Canterbury, Thomas Fisher. He led me over to the Coronation Chair, I turned and stood so that the chair was behind me.

Archbishop Fisher then faced the Lords and other nobles gathered and called in a loud voice "Sirs, I here present unto you King Henry IX, your undoubted King: Wherefore all you who are come this day to do your homage and service, Are you willing to do the same?"

"Yea, Yea." They all replied.

I gave a small bow and sat down and Archbishop Fisher came and stood in front of me and asked.

"Sire, is your Majesty willing to take the Oath?"

"I am willing." I replied.

"Sire, will you grant and keep and by your oath confirm to the people of England the laws and customs given to them by the previous just and god-fearing Kings, your ancestors, and especially the laws, customs, and liberties granted to the clergy and people by the glorious king, the sainted Edward, your predecessor?"

"I grant and promise them."

"Sire, will you in all your judgements, so far as in you lies, preserve to God and Holy Church, and to the people and clergy, entire peace and concord before God?"

"I will preserve them."

"Sire will you so far as in you lies, cause justice to be rendered rightly, impartially, and wisely, in compassion and in truth?"

"I will do so."

"Sire, do you grant to be held and observed the just laws and customs that the community of your realm shall determine, and will you, so far as in you lies, defend and strengthen them to the honour of God?"

"I grant and promise them."

I stood and went to the alter and knelt. In front of me were the Holy Bible and my coronation oath.

"The things which I have here before promised, I will perform, and keep. So help me God." I said. I kissed the book and signed the oath.

I then returned to my chair. After prayers were said and the choir sang, then came the anointing, four Knights of the Garter came forwards carrying a canopy of cloth of gold. They came so that I was covered from sight and Archbishop Fisher came forwards and anointed me on my hands, chest and head. The Garter Knight moved away and I was uncovered.

More prayers were said and then it was Anne's turn. A smaller chair had been placed next to mine and Anne came and stood by it. Once again Archbishop Fisher asked the lords and nobles if they would take Anne as there undoubted Queen and again they replied by calling "Yea, Yea."

Anne was anointed under the same canopy on the hands, breasts and head. Then it came to the crowning. First the Sovereign's Ring and the Queen Consort's Ring were put on our fourth finger on our right hand. Then sceptres of state and office of Kingship and the Queen Consort's Sceptre were brought, the sceptre of State was placed in my right hand and the sceptre of Office in my left. The Queen Consort's Sceptre was placed in Anne's right hand.

Then the two crown's came forward, Archbishop Fisher took the Imperial Crown and held it over my head and said.

"O God the Crown of the faithful: Bless, we beseech thee this Crown and so sanctify thy servant Henry upon whose head this day thou dost place it for a sign of royal majesty, that he may be filled by thine abundant grace with all princely virtues: through the King, eternal Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen." Then lowered the crown onto my head.

"GOD SAVE THE KING"

Then the Queen's crown was brought over and the same process ending with the congregation proclaiming.

"GOD SAVE THE QUEEN"

Then came the homage of the lords starting with Archbishop Fisher. He knelt down and placed his hands between mine and said.

"I, Thomas, Archbishop of Canterbury will be faithful and true, and faith and truth will bear unto you, our Sovereign Lord, King of this Realm and unto your heirs and successors according to law. So help me God." Then he kissed my right hand and stood.

Then the lords starting with the Duke of Suffolk, then the Duke of Norfolk and other lords after that paid their homage to me. It was the longest part of the ceremony but it was vital.

After seven long hours the coronation was over. Anne and I stood and made our way back through the congregation to the Abbey door.

As we stepped outside the crowd, that had been waiting erupted into cheers and clapping with many shouting "God Save the King" "God Save the Queen"

We descended the steps and were helped into the carriage and made our way back to Westminster Hall where a lavish feast was waiting.

* * *

**LONG LIVE KING HENRY IX**

**Please review**


	20. Chapter XIX

**Disclaimer: The King, Higgins and the children belong to me, everything else is history.**

**Thank you for all the messages and reviews, this chapter is a really good one and there is a secret that someone is holding back.**

**Please read and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter XIX**

After the coronation I spent the next couple of weeks settling into the role, appointing officers, meetings with the council and ambassadors, it was quite exhausting. Anne had been sorting the Queens chambers and appointing Ladies in waiting and maids of honour. One day she came to see me while I was looking at some papers.

"Henry, may I speak to you?" she asked.

"Of course, you do not need to ask." I replied.

"I was wondering what you are going to do about my brother, William. The Cleaves ambassador left with no kind words and told me that he was glad to be leaving this cursed island." Anne said.

"Well that was his opinion and I did notice when I received all the ambassadors that he was nowhere in sight, but that being said your brother made a threat to this country and my Queen, it must be dealt with and soon." I replied.

"Well I will leave that to you. I was going to see the children, would you like to come with me?" Anne asked.

"Yes, I need a rest from all these papers." I replied standing up.

Anne and I walked through the corridors to the nursery. When we arrived the children were waking up from a nap. I went to one of the cribs and my son's eyes looked up at me.

"Good afternoon, Prince John." I said picking him up.

John gurgled as I picked him up; as I did I noticed that he was pale and a little thin for his age. Anne had picked up Catherine and was making faces to make her laugh which was working. The two wet-nurses were standing by one wall and I could see that one looked unwell. I was concerned and called over Lady Margaret Bryan who was in charge of the nursery.

"Lady Bryan." I said.

"Your Majesty." She replied.

"Are the wet nurses' health kept in check? As my son looks pale and one of the nurses looks ill." I asked.

"Yes Sire but I will make sure that she is given a check over." Lady Bryan replied.

"Use Dr Butts and find a replacement just in case." I said.

"Yes Your Majesty." She replied.

I looked at Anne and saw that she had been watching our conversation; I gave her a smile and went to join her. We spent a happy hour with our children and then left, I had another meeting and told her that I would see her at dinner.

* * *

The next day I was sitting at my desk when a page announced the Doctor. Dr Butts had been my Father's physician and had served him well, I had decided to keep him on as my personal physician; he was a short man with a big build around the waist. He was due for retirement and so I was planning to replace him with Dr Linker.

"I take it you have come from the nursery." I asked.

"I have Your Majesty and I am afraid I do not bring good news." He replied.

"What is it?" I said standing up.

"I gave both nurses a check over. The nurse that you pointed out to Lady Bryan has consumption." Dr Butts said.

Consumption! There was no known cure. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"I am Sire, while I was examining her she started to choug and when she pulled her handkerchief away I saw blood. She tried to conceal it but it was too late. I have removed her from the nursery and told the Lady Bryan that I would be back." He replied.

I was just about to answer when the door opened and Anne stood in the doorway.

"I have just been told that one of the wet-nurses has been removed from her post. Henry what is going on?" she asked.

"Anne, please, sit, there is something you should know." I said.

I told her what I had just been told. It was agony to watch her face slowly change to that of despair and horror. Dr Butts said that he was going to check both children as they had both been nursed by the nurse.

Anne insisted on going to the nursery with him and Dr Butts could not persuade her not to stay. I cancelled any meeting I had and went with them.

Back in the nursery the remaining wet-nurse was in a corner praying, Lady Bryan was crouched over one of the cribs and I knew it was Johns. Dr Butts set to work checking over both children. Now I knew what it felt like for my parents when I was ill, standing there not able to do anything. Anne had collapsed onto a nearby chair and was crying hysterically.

After an hour Dr Butts had finished his examination and came over.

"What is it?" Anne asked.

"With you permission I would like to call on the help of Dr Linker as I must be blunt the situation is not looking good." Dr Butts replied.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"Both children are ill with a high fever. I can't stress enough the seriousness of their condition." Dr Butts replied.

"Call Dr Linker immediately!" I said to a waiting page.

After an agonizing wait, Dr Linker arrived and went to help Dr Butts. Anne and I were helpless to do anything. I remember what my mother had told me about the time when I was ill and she and my father were helpless to help me.

Anne had stopped crying and had called over the remaining wet-nurse and was talking with her and Lady Bryan, I went over and join the conversation.

"Did you have any clue that she was ill?" Anne asked.

"No Your Majesty." The wet-nurse replied.

"Dr Butts said she must have had this for weeks!" Anne said.

"If I knew or had any inkling that she was ill, I would have sent her away." Lady Bryan said.

"But she kept it from us and has put our two children in danger!" I replied.

The hours wore on and we sat there helplessly watching the two doctor's work. I summoned Higgins and told him to tell the Lord Chancellor what was happening. Higgins came back with a note from Sir Thomas More.

"Your Majesty,

Words cannot describe the shock of hearing your news. I will endeavour to keep this from reaching the rest of the court if that is your wish and I will pray for the Prince and Princess's recovery.

If there is anything you wish me to do then you only need to ask."

I sent back a note saying that I thanked him for his prayers and to keep this from the court for now, but I knew that it couldn't stay quiet for long.

* * *

**Well i hope you liked that.**

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter XX

**Hey guys sorry i haven't posted in a while, things have been very hectic but here is a triple whammy for you**

**Disclaimer: The King, Higgins and the children belong to me, everything else is history.**

* * *

**Chapter XX**

As morning came there was no change in the children's condition. Anne and I had fallen asleep on two sofas; the two Doctors had worked through the night and were exhausted. I sent a message to Sir Thomas asking that he let the court know and that he asks for their discretion.

I gave orders for the wet-nurse who had infected my children to be arrested and locked in the tower with no food or water. I could not forgive her; she recklessly endangered my children's lives and one or both of them could die.

Anne looked tired and I urged her to go and rest but she wouldn't go.

"Anne, please, you need rest. I will stay here and will inform you of any changes." I said.

"I can't, I must tell them!" Anne exclaimed.

"Tell them what?" I asked.

"Henry, I am with child." She said.

I was speechless. She was pregnant. How long had she known?

"Anne, how long have you known?" I asked.

"About two months, I wanted to be sure but I have missed two courses." She replied.

"Two months! Anne you should have told me sooner, it is too dangerous for you to be here." I said.

"I was coming to tell you yesterday but then the children became ill and I wanted to be by their side. I'm sorry Henry." Anne replied.

This was difficult. Anne was pregnant but our two older children were ill with a fever.

"Anne for your health and the health of our unborn child you must go, I promise I will keep you updated with any progress in the children's condition but you must leave." I said.

Anne knew I was right and nodded; she stood and went to leave. She went quickly to both cribs and looked down on the children, then with a heavy heart, left. I knew she didn't want to leave but the danger was too great.

I stayed and watched the two Doctors at work, the hours wore on and eventually their fevers reached their peak. I prayed for hours for them to come through this alive. Day turned to night and I carried on praying until I collapsed with exhaustion. I awoke to find myself lying on a sofa. Looking around I saw Higgins lying on the floor asleep. The two Doctors had collapsed into chairs, they had worked tirelessly but had they done enough.

I got up and walked stiffly towards the cribs. Looking down into little Catherine's crib, I saw that she was asleep but breathing, but it was John I was more worried about. I went over to John's crib and looked in, like Catherine, John was asleep but I couldn't tell if he was breathing. Placed my hand gently on his chest and after a few agonising seconds I felt his chest rise.

They had both survived. I awoke a sleeping page and sent him with a message to Anne telling her the good news, she sent back asking if she could come and see the children. I sent back a message saying not yet but I would come and get her myself when it was safe.

I heard a shuffle from behind me and saw Dr Linker stirring he saw me and got up and came over.

"Dr Linker how are my children?" I asked.

"Both of their fevers have broken, both Dr Butts and myself believe they will make a full recovery." He replied.

"I am thankful to hear those words. The Queen would like to come and see the children, is it safe for her to come?" I asked.

"I believe the danger has passed but I would not recommend that she stay long. For someone in her condition it is unwise for her to stay any longer than half an hour. Please forgive me, I overheard your conversation, may I be the first to congratulate you and the Queen." Dr Linker replied.

"Thank you Dr Linker." I said.

I took one last look at my children and made to leave, Higgins who had woken up followed me.

"Your Majesty, I do not wish to appear to be judgemental but may I suggest that you take the chance to freshen up before returning to the nursery with the Queen?" He said.

I hadn't noticed but I had an unpleasant odour about me. So I made a detour to my chambers, had a quick wash and changed into fresh clothing. I quickly made my way to Anne's chambers and was let in quickly; Anne was already waiting for me.

"Henry!" Anne said jumping into my arms.

"Anne, are you ready?" I asked knowing the answer. Anne nodded and we left her chambers and headed to the nursery.

As we neared the nursery I slowed Anne down as I could tell she wanted to see the children.

"Anne, I know you would like to stay there but Dr Linker has advised that you only stay for half an hour." I said.

"How does he know?" she asked.

"He overheard our conversation yesterday, he did not mean to but he is only thinking of you and the child you carry." I replied.

"What have you done with the wet-nurse?" she asked.

"I gave orders for her arrest; she was taken to the tower and locked up with no food or water. I know it sounds harsh but she poisoned our children and I cannot forgive her for that." I replied.

"I understand." She said.

We reached the door to the nursery. I turned to Anne and asked. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." She replied.

Anne looked so relieved to see her children and we were both relieved that they had both pulled through.

The next day I sent word that I would make an announcement to the court at 1 o'clock and that I wanted everyone to attend. Everyone arrived promptly and Anne and I made our entrance into the great hall. After guiding Anne to her seat I turned to the court.

"My lords, as you have been made aware the royal children were taken ill 2 days ago. Many of you prayed for their recovery and the Queen and I thank you for your prayers. I am happy to reveal that the royal children are now making a full recovery, they have fought this illness and with Gods help they have defeated it." I said.

The court broke out into applause; I let them carry on for a while then quieted them down.

"In light of this news I am pleased to announce that my beautiful Queen is with child and the child is due around the feast of St George." I continued.

The court broke into an even louder applause and some shouted congratulations. I looked at Anne and saw that she was blushing.

"There will be a service of thanksgiving on Sunday for the children with a banquet to follow; everyone is expected to attend so I will look forward to seeing you then." I said.

The court applauded again and I turned to Anne and helped her to rise and led her out of the great hall with the court sinking into bows and curtsies. I left Anne to retire to her chamber and promised I would see her later for dinner.

I made my way to my chambers where Sir Thomas More was waiting for me. As I entered I saw him waiting.

"Sir Thomas." I said.

"Your Majesty, may I congratulate you and the Queen on her pregnancy and of the health of your two children. I prayed day and night for their recovery." Sir Thomas replied.

"Thank you Sir Thomas. What has been happening in my absence?" I asked.

"Well your orders were carried out concerning the wet-nurse and I have had reports that she shouts saying she is sorry and asks forgiveness." Sir Thomas replied.

"I cannot. She endangered the lives of my children. Send her to trial and see that she has the death sentence by hanging." I said.

"It will be done your Majesty." Sir Thomas replied.

"What else?" I asked.

"The Spanish ambassador has told me that everything is ready for Princess Mary's arrival. King Charles has written that he cannot wait for her arrival." Sir Thomas replied.

"Please send word to Mary that I would like to see her." I said.

"Yes, your Majesty." Sir Thomas replied.

I was just about to talk when there was an urgent knock on the door and Lady Bryan burst through the door.

"Your Majesty, Please come quickly, its Princess Catherine!" she said.

* * *

**Hope you like it and theirs more to come**


	22. Chapter XXI

**2 of 3**

**Disclaimer: The King, Higgins and the children belong to me, everything else is history.**

* * *

**Chapter XXI**

I raced back to the nursery; everything was fine when I left. Dr Linker and Dr Butts were still there as the children were still not back to full health. I had set Lady Bryan the tasks of finding a new wet-nurse.

We reached the nursery and I burst through the door. Dr Linker and Dr Butts were standing either side of Catherine's crib, they both looked up as I came in the room, their faces were full of sadness. I didn't ask any questions but went straight to Catherine's crib. The two Doctors moved aside, Catherine looked as if she was sleeping but her chest wasn't rising. I looked at the two Doctors, looking for answers.

Dr Butts looked at me and said. "We are so sorry your Majesty, we tried to save her."

I picked Catherine up and she didn't stir. I couldn't take it in but how was Anne going to react? Anne! In my haste to get back to the nursery I had forgotten to send a message to Anne. I didn't have time to think how to tell her, when the nursery door flung open and Anne came bursting through. Her eyes instantly found me with Catherine in my arms, I had no words, what could I say, our child was dead.

Anne came towards me and took Catherine out of my arms, she cuddled her as if she was just asleep and she was but she would never awaken. Anne collapsed to the floor and gave a wail of a cry; I went to her side, knelt down and cuddled her. Everyone around us stood there silently crying. Amidst Anne's crying I heard another cry, it was John. Lady Bryan went to John's crib, reached in and picked him up.

I turned my attention back to Anne, she was still crying. I motioned for her Ladies to come over; I got up and went over to the two Doctors. They had their eyes downcast and didn't look up as I approached. I only had one question.

"What happened?" I asked.

Neither Doctor spoke for a minute then Dr Linker spoke.

"Your Majesty, we do not know where to start, It all happened so fast."

"One minute we were sorting medicine for the children to take and the next we heard a loud cry come from the Lady Bryan." Dr Butts said.

"We rushed over to the Princess's crib and saw that she was not breathing. We set to work trying to save her but she had gone." Dr Linker continued.

I couldn't respond, I didn't know how to respond. Anne had stopped crying and was rocking backwards and forwards, Catherine still in her arms. I went over and knelt down in front of her. She looked up at me; her eyes were red from where she had been crying.

I slowly reached out my arms and went to take Catherine's body out of her arms. She tried to resist but I simply said. "Anne." And she released her grip and I slowly took the body out of her arms.

I looked down at Catherine's face; she still looked as if she was sleeping. I bent down and kissed her on the forehead, she was cold to the touch. I gently laid her in her crib and gave her one last look, then looked at the Doctors and gave them a nod.

I turned to where Anne was still kneeling and went over. I extended my hand and raised her to her feet. She looked over to the crib where Catherine's body lay and then let me lead her out of the nursery.

I escorted Anne back to her chambers. I helped her to undress and get into bed. Anne didn't try to argue or stop me, she just stood there. After I had helped her into bed, I sat there next to her; I didn't say anything as I didn't know what to say.

Eventually I got up and made to leave, as I got to the door I heard Anne's voice.

"Thank you." She said.

I gave her a low bow and left. I headed straight to my chambers and sent a message to Sir Thomas More asking that heralds be sent to the streets to announce that court is to go into mourning for the Princess. Sir Thomas sent back a message of condolence and that my orders would be carried out.

The following week I stayed in my rooms and set my mind to laying Catherine to rest. Near the beginning of my reign I had commissioned two tombs for me and Anne. They were not ready but I sent an order for a smaller tomb to be made and added to the foot of our tomb.

Another week went by and I continued to keep myself occupied. Catherine's funeral was kept a private affair and was done according to tradition. Anne had still not recovered from Catherine's death and I worried that she would lose the child she was carrying.

I was working in my room one day when my page announced the Constable of the Tower, Sir William Kingston.

"Sir William, what news have you from the tower?" I said.

"Your Majesty, the wet-nurse was executed as per your orders. She pleaded for her life up until the end and said that she never meant to harm the children." Sir William replied.

"Was she told that through her actions she killed my daughter and that my son may never fully recover?" I asked.

"Yes, she wept when she was told of the princess's death. I was told that she asked for clemency and a quick death." Sir William replied.

"Which I didn't give. I heard Smithfield's was packed and her brother tried to save her." I said.

"Yes, he has been jailed and is set to be released tomorrow." Sir William replied.

"Fine him 5 shillings and free him." I said.

"Yes your Majesty." Sir William replied.

I dismissed Sir William and went to see Anne. Anne had enclosed herself in mourning and had not left her chamber since Catherine's death. Her Ladies have tried to keep her spirits up but to no avail. The only time she would smile was when John was brought for her to see. She was now 7 months into her pregnancy and would soon enter her confinement to give birth.

As I entered she was sitting with her Ladies, most were sewing while another was reading a book out loud. Anne's Ladies made their obedience's; I acknowledged them and went to Anne. She sat there with her sewing sitting idle in her lap.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I am well." Anne replied.

"Would you like to take a walk with me in the gardens?" I asked.

"Sorry but I don't feel ready for a walk." Anne replied.

"I believe a walk would do you some good and your rose garden is getting along. I know you take pride in making sure it is kept in top condition." I say.

"I'm sorry but..." Anne started but I cut in.

"I won't take no for an answer, Anne you are coming up for your confinement and I am worried for you and the child. You haven't left your chambers in months and the Doctors are concerned that all this might harm the child. Please take a walk with me, we can go at your pace and you can stop whenever you want." I say.

"Very well." Anne says and nods to her Ladies to make ready.

We make our way through the palace to the gardens. Anne doesn't say anything and I don't try to talk to her until we reach the safety of her gardens. I watch as Anne walks around every patch and makes an observation every once and a while. A gardener was summoned to correct something that Anne felt was wrong and didn't move until it was rectified.

After a while she came back to me and we moved to another part of the gardens. Still Anne and I had not spoken to each other and I was debating asking a question but Anne made the first move.

"I am worried about this pregnancy, ever since little Catherine left us I have wondered whether I am fit to be a mother." She says.

"Anne you are a perfect mother, Catherine's death wasn't your fault, it was the wet-nurse." I reply.

"But I employed her; if we had known about her condition then we wouldn't have employed her." Anne said.

"But we didn't, but that doesn't mean that it was your fault." I reply.

"I heard about the wet-nurse." Anne said.

I sighed.

"I hoped you wouldn't find out." I replied.

"We will need to find a nurse for this new child but I am worried that it will happen again." Anne said.

"Well I will make sure that doesn't happen. Before they are even taken on I will make sure they go through Dr Linker for a health check." I reply.

"Thank you Henry." Anne replied.

One month later Anne entered her confinement and I waited for news.


	23. Chapter XXII

**3 of 3**

**Disclaimer: The King, Higgins and the children belong to me, everything else is history.**

* * *

**Chapter XXII**

For a month I waited for news that Anne had gone into labour. The baby was late and I was getting worried that something had gone terribly wrong. I had no news save a few letter from Anne to say that everything was going well and that she missed my company.

Then the news came. "The Queen is in labour!" I was relieved but happiness turned into hope that she would come through safely. I knew that there were many dangers with childbirth, as my Grandmother, Elizabeth of York, died of childbed fever when my father was only 11 years old.

For a day and a night I waited for news but none had come. I was frantic. As I awoke on the second day there was still no news. I sent a silent prayer for Anne and the safe delivery of our child. I washed and dressed, then set about the meetings I had today. After morning Mass where Archbishop Fisher sent a prayer for Queen Anne and for her child, I sent a message to the birthing chamber for news and it came back with 'still in labour'.

With Anne still in labour I called a meeting of the council to prepare for Princess Mary's departure to Spain. With everything that had gone on with the children I had forgotten about Mary. Everything was planned and she was due to sail in two weeks, I had arranged for a fleet of 25 ships to accompany Mary on her voyage that would carry both her and her dowry.

I sorted out some other issues that the council brought me and then called Sir Thomas More for a private talk.

"How may I help you sire?" Sir Thomas asked bowing.

"With Princess Mary's marriage dealt with I feel we must look towards Prince Edward to find a suitable wife for him. He is still young but I feel that it is time to start looking." I said.

"I shall start enquiries, is there anywhere you would like me to start?" he asked.

"I would say France or Scotland as I know of three French Princesses that are young and unwed but also the king of Scotland has an unmarried daughter." I said.

"I believe there is a pre-contract between the Scottish Princess and the Dauphin of France." Sir Thomas replied.

"I know of the pre-contract but like Anne's it can be rearranged." I said.

"Yes sire." He replied.

"Thank you Sir Thomas." I said and gave him leave to go.

More of the day went and still no word. It felt like when Edward was born. My father was worried and I am starting to think that history is going to repeat itself. I was in my chamber when a messenger arrived.

"The Queen has given birth!"

"Thank the Lord, is she alright? Is the baby healthy? Is it a boy or girl?" I asked in a state of relief.

"The Queen has given birth to a healthy baby girl." The messenger replied.

I was hoping for a boy but I was glad that she was alright. I sent the messenger back with a message asking when I can visit. It wasn't long before I was heading to Anne's chamber.

I knocked and was given admittance; Anne was sitting on her bed with a little bundle in her arms. I went over, bent over and kissed her on the head. She smiled and I sat on the chair that had been placed for me.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I am fine." Anne replied.

"And this must be my daughter." I said looking at the little face in Anne's arms.

"Do you want to hold her?" Anne asked.

I nodded and Anne lent forwards and placed the little bundle in my arms. The face looked at me with curious eyes as if to say "who are you?" but as soon as I smiled her face lit up, I brought her up and kissed her on the forehead.

"She is beautiful, what shall we call her?" I asked.

"Well you did say that if we had another girl we would name her Isabella after my mother." Anne replied.

"I remember and I agree we will call her Isabella." I said.

Anne smiled and I placed her back in Anne's arms. I left the chamber with a promise that I would come back later; I headed back to my chambers and sent heralds to proclaim the news to the people. Two days later she was christened Princess Isabella Anna Marie.

Anne stayed another month in the birthing chamber before being churched, I missed her company and there was a matter that I wanted Anne's advice on. Sir Thomas had come to me with a letter; it was from a Lady Mary Carey.

"To your most graceful Majesty,

I write to you on behalf of my niece. Her mother Anne Boleyn was at court and your father, the late King paid court to her and she had a child by him. The King knew about the child and gave a small sum for the Childs upbringing.

My sister raised the child but succumbed to the sweating sickness a year ago and left the child in my care. She left instructions that when the child was 7 years old that she was given to her father for a proper upbringing as she could not give the child the upbringing she deserved even with the money the King left.

Your late fathers early and tragic death left me with a dilemma as to whether to still send the child. I am a widow myself as my husband succumbed to the sweating sickness as well, I have two children to care for and have only a small pension that is stretched with caring for my sister's child and so cannot look after my sister's child as well.

So I write to your Majesty to ask if you would take my sister's child into your household. Her name is Elizabeth Boleyn, I have given her good manners and she has had a basic upbringing. My parents have advised me to send her to a nunnery but that would be going against my sister's wishes and my better judgement.

I implore on your majesty as I feel that sending her to a nunnery would not be the best place for her.

I am your humble servant.

Mary Carey.

Written this day the 15th of May 1540."

I reread the letter and went to see Anne who was sitting with her Ladies sewing, as I entered her Ladies curtsied and I acknowledged them.

"Anne may I have a private word with you?" I asked.

"Of course." Anne replied and gave a signal for her ladies to leave.

Once the room was cleared I gave Anne the letter and asked her to read it.

"Did your father acknowledge the child as his own?" Anne asked.

"I know he had children by other women and did acknowledge some of them as his own but I don't remember this child. Sir Thomas told me that my father also had children by this Lady Carey but they were acknowledged as her husband's children. As to this child I don't know." I replied.

"If you father hadn't acknowledge the child then he wouldn't have given her money to look after the child." Anne said.

"True, but I still have trouble remembering the Lady." I replied.

"If I remember correctly your mother died the year after the child was born so your father would have spent most of his time trying to cure you mother. If this child is his then he wouldn't have had a lot of time to acknowledge the child." Anne said.

"What do you suggest I do?" asked.

"Ask the Lady to bring the child to court and we will decide when we see the child." Anne replied.

"As always your wisdom guides me." I said smiling.

I took Anne's advice and sent for Lady Carey and the child, I had many worries but I hoped they would be sorted out when they arrived.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it I am still writing so will hope to update soon.**

**Please review.**


	24. Chapter XXIII

**Disclaimer: The King, Higgins and the children belong to me, everything else is history.**

* * *

After all the planning, it was time for Mary to leave for Spain. The court had moved down to Portsmouth, where the fleet was waiting to leave. The day had arrived and Mary prepared to say goodbye.

We had all gathered in Anne's rooms; Mary was dressed in her travelling cloak. I know Anne had been talking with her in the weeks leading up today so that Mary wouldn't be too upset to leave. Mary was sitting in a chair holding little Isabella with John next to her.

"Will you look after your little sister John while I'm away?" Mary asked.

John nodded and asked. "Are you coming back?"

"Not for a while and by then you will be a big boy." Mary replied.

John pondered this but didn't reply as it was time to go. Mary gave Isabella one last kiss on the head and handed her back to her wet-nurse. She got up and walked over to where Anne and I were standing.

"Are you alright?" Anne asked.

"Yes! John has promised to write to me when he is older and can write but I will still miss him." Mary replied.

"That was very good of him and I know how you feel." Anne said.

"I fear the time has drawn near." I said.

"Then I must return to my rooms and prepare." Mary replied.

"I will miss your company but I hope you will write to me." Anne said.

"Of course I will." Mary replied.

They hugged each other and then Mary turned to me.

"I will miss you most of all, brother." Mary said.

"And I will miss you as well, sister." I replied.

We hugged, I didn't want to let go but I knew I had to.

Mary took a step back and I saw a tear escape from her eye. She turned to leave and paused at the doorway.

"See you outside." She said.

We both nodded and Mary left. John who had been sitting there burst out crying because Mary had left and Anne went to comfort him. Soon we left and went down to the docks where Mary's fleet was waiting. Mary soon arrived; she had a hood of fine blue velvet with a cloak of the same material.

She stopped in front of us and sank into a low curtsy.

"Your Majesties, may I have permission to leave court to join my husband?" Mary asked.

"You have our permission to leave court. Be a good wife to your new husband as I know you will but always remember your homeland." I replied.

Mary rose from her curtsy and Anne stepped forward.

"Please take this with our love." She said and handed a small parcel to Mary.

Mary took the parcel and opened it. Inside was a diamond necklace on a silver chain and a pair of matching earrings.

"Thank you, I will treasure these." Mary said.

"Your Welcome." Anne replied.

I turned to the gentleman standing to the left of Mary. It was the Duke of Norfolk, Thomas Howard.

"Look after my sister my lord, see her safely to her new home and her husband." I said.

"I will your Majesty." Howard replied with a bow.

I turned to face Mary who knelt and asked. "May I have your blessing?"

I nodded; I placed my hand on the top of her hood and said. "Go with God my sister, do your duty as I know you will."

Mary rose and turned towards her ship. She walked up to the gangway; she stopped, turned and took one last look at her home before boarding the ship.

As the fleet left, Mary stood at the front of the ship and didn't look back. From the shore we watched, and I sent a prayer for her safe travel.

Back at the palace word reached me that Lady Carey and the child Elizabeth had arrived. I gave them a room at court and went to see Anne.

Anne was sitting in her parlour with all her Ladies and with a nod from me Anne dismissed her Ladies and went and poured a goblet of wine for each of us.

"Mary's send-off went well." Anne said.

"Yes, she was sad but she knew it was time." I replied.

"I do hope she arrives safely." Anne said.

"I sent a prayer as she left. I have received word the Lady Carey and the child have arrived." I said changing the subject.

"Have you seen them yet?" Anne asked.

"No, I would like you to be there. I do not want it to be a public affair so I was hoping to ask them here so that it will look as if she is a new maid of honour." I replied.

"That sounds like a good idea." Anne said.

"Shall we do it now or wait?" I asked.

"I would say now but it is up to you." Anne replied.

I nodded and sent word for the Lady Cary and the child. We waited and ten minutes later they arrived.

The Lady Carey was the same as I remember her; she was a tall Lady with light brown hair and slim build. The child beside her was small and slim with dark brown hair. They both sunk into low curtsies.

"Welcome Lady Carey." I said.

"Thank you your Majesty for answering my letter." Lady Carey replied.

"This must be Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Yes your Majesties this is Elizabeth Boleyn." Lady Carey replied and Elizabeth took a step forwards and gave another curtsy.

"How old are you child?" I asked.

"I am almost nine years old your Majesty." She replied.

"What do you know of your family?" I asked.

"My mother was Anne and my father was called Henry, he was King when I was born but he has died and you are King. My mother looked after me but she died and my aunt took care of me." She replied.

"Thank you child." I said.

She curtsied and took a step back. I looked at Anne and then turned to Lady Carey.

"Lady Carey, do your family know you have brought the child here?" I asked.

"Yes your Majesty but they do not approve of the action I have taken." Lady Carey replied.

"I see. Does she have a governess?" I asked.

"She shared my daughter's governess but I could not afford a second one." Lady Carey replied.

I thought for a moment and then turned to Anne and asked. "Would you be able to take the child for a while as I would like to speak to Lady Carey?"

Anne nodded and rose from her chair. Elizabeth took a step back and almost hid behind Lady Carey's skirts. Lady Carey knelt down and looked at Elizabeth; she didn't say anything but I think Elizabeth knew that she had to go. Anne who had been standing there patiently held out her hand and Elizabeth took it and they went to the other side of the room. I turned back to Lady Carey.

"What do you know about your sister and my father's connection?" I asked.

"My sister and I were Ladies in Waiting to you mother, I was married at the time but the King had taken an interest in me, I became his mistress and I had two children by him. While I was with child with my boy the King was looking at my sister, my sister Anne was a head strong person and would always try to get her own way but she couldn't with the King.

After I gave birth to my son, the King lost interest in me and tried to have my sister for his mistress but she was stubborn and refused. He sent gifts which she sent back, she came to me one night after everyone had gone to sleep. My husband was away so I was alone, she told me she was in love with the king but didn't want to become his mistress." She replied.

"What did you tell her?" I asked.

"I said that she should think about what prospects she would get by becoming his mistress and the downfall. Unlike me she was unmarried and had no backup or protection." Lady Carey replied.

"I see. When did you know she was with child?" I asked.

"She came to me two months later, she was upset. When I asked what was wrong she replied that she was with child. I asked who the father was she said it was the Kings." Lady Carey replied.

"Did my father ever say anything to you or your family?" I asked.

"No, as far as I was aware, the King knew about the child but they wanted to keep it quiet." Lady Carey replied.

"Do you believe she is the King's child?" I asked.

"As your Majesty is aware I have two children by your father so I have no doubt she is your father's child." Lady Carey replied.

"Thank you Lady Carey." I said.

I called Anne and the child back and then gave them leave to go with a promise that I would give them an answer soon. Later I was sitting in the Great Hall, still thinking about the child, Anne had given me her opinion but I was still undecided.

* * *

**Please review.**


	25. Chapter XXIV

**Disclaimer: The King, Higgins and the children belong to me, everything else is history.**

**Well all stories must come to the end and this one has as well.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The next day I called Lady Carey and the child to my chambers. I was still undecided about the child's parentage but I was throwing caution to the wind and had decided what to do. I had spoken to Anne and she had agreed to my proposal but had a few amendments.

Lady Carey was shown in by my chamberlain with Elizabeth close behind her. They sat on the seats that I had offered them.

"Lady Carey, I fear I must ask you one last question. After your late husband passed you were left with your dower land and as you said the sum was not substantial to support three children, why did you not try to find another husband for security?" I asked.

"My parents did find me another husband but he would not accept the children into his family and I was unwilling to give up the children to remarry." Lady Carey replied.

"So you have stayed unmarried for all this time and your family have not supported you in any way?" I asked.

"Yes, your Majesty." Lady Carey replied.

"I see. I know things have been difficult for you and your family and I have come to the decision that the childs father was my late father so I will recognise Elisabeth as my blood but I would like her to stay with you until she has completed her lessons. I am willing to pay for a tutor and any other expenses that you deem fit, I am also going to pay you a sum of 200 Sovereigns for any outstanding payments and as a stipend for her upbringing." I said.

"Your Majesty, I don't know what to say, all I can say is thank you." Lady Carey exclaimed.

"I will invite her to court every once in a while and would like you to accompany her with a governess. I would like her to meet Prince Edward as I feel they will get on with each other being similar in age." I said.

"Yes, your Majesty." Lady Carey replied.

"Once she has reached the age of 14 I will find a suitable husband and provide dowry for her." I said.

"Thank you your Majesty." Lady Carey replied.

"Elizabeth do you know what has happened?" I asked.

"Yes, your Majesty. I have become your sister." Elizabeth replied.

"Yes, that is right. Your life will be become different but I would still like you to have a normal upbringing which is why you will still be living with your aunt. Once you reach the age of 14 you will come and live in the palace with me and my Queen, you will be given rooms at court with some gentlewomen for company and I will bestow on you some estates for you to live in when you are older. You will have the title of 'Lady' the same as your aunt."

"Thank you, your Majesty. May I ask a favour?"

I nodded.

"Can my cousin come to keep me company?" she asked.

I look at Lady Carey; she looked surprised but gave me a nod to say it was alright.

"Yes, I think that can be arranged." I said.

"Thank you, your Majesty." Elizabeth replied.

I gave them leave to go and asked Lady Carey to send me regular updates of her studies. Two days later they left and returned home to Essex.

It was the middle of July when I heard news that Mary had landed safely in Spain and had been greeted by the Spanish court and her future husband. One boat had sustained damage on the voyage and would not make the journey back with the rest of the fleet.

I sent a message to Anne telling her the news and then set about working on Edward. I had forgotten all about him, he was now 6 years old and according to his tutors he likes to spend most of his time in Church. I had called him to court to discuss his future; I was on my way to his rooms when I saw his manservant, Johnson walking towards me.

"Ah, Johnson, is your master in his rooms?" I asked.

"No Your Majesty, he has gone to the chapel." Johnson replied.

"Thank you Johnson." I said.

I made my way to the chapel. As I entered I saw Edward kneeling in one of the pews with his head bowed, he looked calm and at peace. I walked up to the pews where he was, made obedience to the Alter and slid into the pew.

Edward didn't stir at my presence and I didn't disturb him until he had finished. After a while he raised his head.

"Have you found what you are looking for?" I asked.

"Not yet but I feel at more peace here than anywhere else." Edward replied.

""You know our Father's will that you be married, do you wish not to be married and to join the Church instead?" I asked.

"I have a passion for the Church, I know our Father's will and do not wish to go against his wishes but I feel that any marriage would be a waste of time." Edward replied.

"Do you have any order that you wish to join?" I asked.

"Not as yet but with time and contemplation the answer will reveal itself." Edward replied.

"I see in that case may I suggest that you continue your education and when you are 10 you may join whichever order you wish. Does that sound interesting to you?" I asked.

"Yes and I agree." Edward replied.

"Then it is settled." I said.

"Thank you, brother." Edward replied.

We sat there discussing points of view then I left him there and went and back to my chamber. Once there I called for the Archbishop of Canterbury, Thomas Fisher. When he arrived I was sorting some papers. I offered him a seat, I needed to talk about Edward but there was another issue I needed his advice on.

"How is the Archdiocese?" I asked.

"It is doing well. The plans for your visit are well underway and I have set workman to work repairing the spire after the fire." Archbishop Fisher replied.

"That is good news. I have two things that I wish to discuss with you." I said.

"I am at your Majesty's service." Archbishop Fisher replied.

"You know of the religious cult that has sprung up across Europe and when I married Anne her brother was part of that cult, I have to ask if it has reached our shores?" I said.

"I am afraid it has. I am working with the Lord Chancellor to try and eradicate the problem but I fear it is growing too fast for us to combat." Archbishop Fisher replied.

"Is it contained or wide spread?" I asked.

"It is contained in certain places but it has reached London and is quickly spreading." Archbishop Fisher replied.

"What is being done to stop it?" I asked.

"When a person is found or brought forward, they are given a chance to recant or face harsher punishment." Archbishop Fisher replied.

"And if they still do not?" I asked.

"They are sent to Smithfields." Archbishop Fisher replied.

"How many have you sent there?" I asked.

"15." Archbishop Fisher replied.

"15, were they all legitimate?" I asked surprised.

"Yes." Archbishop Fisher replied.

"Before they are sent I would like to see names and what they are accused of." I said.

"Yes your Majesty." Archbishop Fisher replied.

"Thank you, Archbishop. The other matter I wish to discuss with you is that of Prince Edward. His tutors say that he spends more time praying. I went to see him today and I found him in the chapel at prayer. We spoke and he wishes to enter the Church but does not know which order to enter." I said.

"I must say that the Prince has been sending me letters on religion. If your Majesty would agree, I will talk with Prince Edward and help him to choose an order to enter." Archbishop Fisher replied.

"That would be helpful my Lord. I have said that he can join any order he wishes when he reaches the age of 10. Although I did not expect Edward to want to enter the Church, my father's wishes were that he was to be married." I said.

"Edward was a small boy when your father passed." Archbishop Fisher replied.

"True but if you would talk to Edward that would be appreciated." I said.

"I am as always your humble servant." Archbishop replied.

"Thank you my Lord Archbishop." I said.

"Your Majesty." Archbishop replied with a bow.

Leaning back I thought back to my coronation. It seemed as though it was ages ago but it had only been a year.

So much had happened in that year. I had lost little Catherine, the loss was almost too hard to bear and she now lays at the bottom of mine and Anne's tomb waiting for us. Anne had given birth to another girl, Isabella. She was beautiful and after Catherine's death she was a ray of light sent from on high.

Mary had left England for Spain, the marriage contract that my father negotiated had been fulfilled and she was settled in her new home. I had found out that I had another sister, Elisabeth. I didn't know much about her but in time I would get to know her.

Edward had decided on the life in the Church and with Archbishop Fisher's guidance he would find where he wants to be.

As for my beautiful Anne I couldn't imagine life without her. All that time ago when I saw her painting I fell for her and she has given me everything without question. Our two children were both fit and healthy; Prince John was growing up fast and would be soon starting his schooling.

A year had flown by and my reign was only just starting, what was going to happen in the future I didn't know but I knew I wouldn't face it alone.

The End

* * *

**Well that was it, I hope you have enjoyed reading this story.**

**I have 2 other stories but they are not ready but would you like me to write another story on the Prince/King.**

**Please review with a yes or no.**

**I would like to say thank you to my editor and long term friend Jonathon, he has helped me through the spelling, ****punctuation and grammar. Without his help I couldn't of got this far.**

**Thanks everyone and look out for more.**


	26. Epilog

**Good news everyone!**

**I have written a new story,**

**It is called "The New Tudor Rose"**

**Look out for it**.


End file.
